The Story of a Shadow
by little-chibi-girl
Summary: Everyone knows of the Hero of Time's story His quest to save Hyrule and the princess. But what about his other half? This is his story
1. Chap1: illusions of a life not lived

Hello everyone. Welcome to the start of my story. First off let me tell u that I have a LOT of people to thank and so on. But I'll get that all together and have credits. If you want the background of the story (Otherwise know as the making of) go to the deviantart page of the story at: appreaciate every kind of review! even Flames (It's what makes us better story tellers) but I think constructive reviews are the best!

I support DarkLinkxMalon and DarkLinkxNabooru.

So enjoy the story and be sure to Review!

Disclamer: I do NOT own the legend of Zelda or any of it's characters (sob)

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter I

Illusions of a Life Not Lived

Dark opened his eyes, although he could not tell if it was morning or night. He looked down at his shadowy hands and saw a darker picture of the clear water before him. How long had he been here? He asked the question to himself every so often. Had it been years? Days? Or merely hours? Sometimes he even wondered why he was here in the first place, of course the memory of five little words always entered his mind to remind him.

"Why didn't you kill her?" It was the question that his master, Gannon, had spoken to him the night he was banished to this watery hell hole. Why DIDN"T he kill her? Of course he knew the answer to that, too. It was all because of Link, the so called Hero of Time. Dark was a fragment of the hero, created buy the Goddesses themselves. The remains of a little boy's sins. He could feel Link, his memories were in Dark. He remembered that little girl he was supposed to kill from Link's own memory and something inside him paralyzed Dark so that he could not do a thing to the girl. How pathetic was that? Being banished all because of a little girl. No, It was Links fault. He was the only reason Dark was alive, and for that he wanted revenge. And all that would be accomplished today. Today Link was nearer than ever before. He was fighting his way though the water temple, and Soon dark would have his long awaited revenge. But until that hour he would have to remain where he always was, in the same room he was kept in for so long.

He once knew freedom. The smell of fresh air, the thrill of running through endless fields. Of course he did his masters will and obeyed him non stop, but it was nothing compared to the seclusion of this one room. Dark had changed the room to look like an endless pool of crystal water, but it was only an illusion. The tree, the water, all of it, was just the imagination of a shadow. But it had a calming affect on him, and it was the only resource he had -the water- so it had to do. Dark thought back to his more free days, lulled by the images of the Hrulyilan fields and began to drift back into a deep sleep.

Dark woke sometime later to the unfamiliar sound of a door slamming to the ground. Immediately Dark sank into the floor, a skill he had practiced many times. Since Dark wasn't really a "being" per say, he could shift his body into walls, floor and ceilings, although Gannon had magically created a barrier around this room so Dark could not fully shift all the way to the next room.

It had been awhile since Dark had seen a real…anything. He could see what Link was doing at anytime in his mind, but here he was more crisp and colorful. More alive. Dark silently came up from the floor and rested against the tree, careful not to make any sound. He watched as the young hero listened to the barking orders of his fairy companion, Navi. He watched Link sigh as he dropped his hands from the iron bars on the other door, Dark decided to make his move.

"That won't work." Said Dark in his most cocky tone. It felt weird to hear the sound of his voice and even stranger when he heard his other half speak.

"Who are you?" Demanded Link, looking around to see who the other voice was. His hand was close to where he kept his sword and his feet were wide apart, ready for action.

"Well if you really want to know…I'm you." Dark made himself visible in the unknown light force. Dark noticed Link was very taken aback by his reflective self. They did look very similar: The same height, same type of hair only Link's was blonde and Dark's was Black. Dark had smaller eyes that shown with red hatred while link's eyes were wide with blue courage. And while they're tunics were also similar Dark had a black one and Link was wearing his fish gill blue tunic.

"You are not me!" said Link "You're just another creation of Ganondorf's!" He drew the master sword, and held it up.

"Eh, wrong!" With lightning reflects Dark lunged at his copy before Link could react, knocking the master sword out of his hand. Link did a back flip before Dark could try anything else and stayed at a distance. Dark stayed away from Link, only moving forward every so often . And every time he moved so would Link

"True, I did serve Ganondorf for the period of time I was free. But Gannon only helped me become stronger. I am no creation, at least, not from Gannon."

Dark could tell that Link was not about to make the first move, so Dark decided to savor the moment. This was his chance to make Link realize the pain he went through because of him.

"Ever since you were a child you were destined to be the Hero of Time."

"how do you know that?"

"I know every thing about you, Link! I was created because of you!"

"what do you mean?"

"To make you the true Hero of Time, you had to become a more mature person. But you also had to be ride of every evil thing inside you. The goddesses, they took it, every hateful though, every greedy desire, all the envy, and they put it somewhere." Dark cracked his neck " I'm what they put all that into."

"What?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? I am everything you hate, I am every evil thing you feel" Dark's voice began to grow louder and he rushed to Link. Link ran around the tree and dived for his sword, getting back up just in time to parry a hit from Dark. Now Link began to get more aggressive and advanced toward dark, they're swords clashed perfectly even. Every blow Link would try to make Dark countered way before hand.

"Every time you wanted to hit Mido back? Me. Every time you were jealous of the other Kokori because they had a fairy and you didn't? Me. Every time you thought about Ruto in that certain way. Me."

Link jabbed his sword for Dark's stomach but Dark already knew and landed on top of Links sword, perfectly balanced. He leaned in close to Link's face and grinned, "And Zelda too!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Link and pulled the sword away, causing Dark to do a back flip onto the floor.

"Oh HO! He can get aggressive! Careful! Don't get to mad, I'll just grow stronger if you do."

"I've had enough of you!" Link advanced toward Dark, His sword swinging, Dark turned on his heels and ran away.

"Coward!" Link called.

"Hey! I got one for you!" exclaimed Dark "How about all those nasty thoughts you think about navi when she wont shut up?"

"Stop talking and fight you monster!" Link yelled as he chased after Dark. He paused fro a moment to see his fairy companion looking at him in dismay. "Navi, it's not true. Ganon probably told him to say all this so we would fight. We need to work together to win." Navi nodded, reassured.

"Still don't believe I was not created by Ganon, huh? Well how 'bout this: You're mad at the Great Deku Tree because he gave you a destiny you think you can't fulfill! Oh, and everyone thinks you killed him!" Dark started to laugh and Link stopped and dropped his hands to his side, his eyes getting wide. Then quietly he said "shut. Up."

Dark didn't obey and came within a few feet of Link and sneered "And you even despise your own mother for leaving you." Tears welled up in Link's eyes. Dark looked at him in mock pity. "Ooh is the poor baby going to cry?"

"I said, SHUT UP!!!" Link let out a cry and a magical fire engulfed his body, it created a bubble of fire and expanded quickly to Dark, who could not move fast enough and was hit by the raging fire. He fell to the ground and adsorbed into the floor. A mocking laugh filled the room as Dark repeared by the tree. His right sleeve was completely burned off from the fire and showed sever burns on his shoulder.

"Finally! A challenge!" laughed Dark with blood thirsty eyes. They soon began to fight again.

Dark knew Links every move before he would even make it, as soon as the thought entered Link's mind Dark would know about it. They're swords clashed and when Link used the magic of Din's fire Dark would back flip just far enough away or disolve into the floor. When Link would lunge, Dark would Jump onto Link's sword. When Link sliced, Dark would back flip.

Then Link tried to get far enough away to hold his sword out. _'I've never seen this one.' _Though Dark. The Master Sword began to glow a dark blue, the light energy from the room absorbing into the sword. Then it began to glow an orange and Link realeased the pent up energy and spun on one leg. But the move was WAY to slow for Dark and he just back flipped out of the way, easly avoiding the ray of light.

Dark could tell Link was getting tired, But after spending so much time in sulotude Dark was full of energy. And right now, whith vengence before him, he was feeling at the top of his game. "What's the matter, fairy boy?" Dark mocked, circling him "Getting warn out in your old age?"

"Why are you playing with me?" Asked Link exhausted. Dark stopped to face his more colorful refection. His face grew serious with a mix of regret and deep hatred. "Because… you are the reason I live."

"But you more then anyone know I never wanted this, I never wanted to be the Hero of Destiny." Link's voice was heavy. Dark could not tell if he was just so tired or overcome with the unwanted responsibility

"But you're still here," glared Dark "And as long as I can feel you're presence, hear your thoughts. As long as you are here I will try to kill you." Dark lunged quickly at Link who did not have the energy to avoid Dark's hands gripping his throat. Dark pinned his more colorful self up against the tree in the middle of the room. Link struggled and grasped Dark's hands, trying to pry them from his neck with no avail. Dark pressed his face up close to Link's and grinned "I'm going to enjoy this." He smirked, looking at Link lose consciousness. As Link began to pass out, Navi started to beat on Dark's face. Dark flicked one hand at the fairy, keeping a tight grip on Link with his other. "Stop, you annoing excuse for a fairy!"

With a few good waves from his hand he nocked the fairy away, his concentraition shifted from Link just long enough for the Hero to slam his knee into Dark's sensitive spot. Dark crumbled to the floor in obvious pain. Link lifted his sword above Dark's middle and lowered it in great force. Link's shadow rolled over once, just enough to avoid the brunt of the attack. The sword still sliced a part of his side, ripping his black tunic and a slice of skin. Dark cringed and grunted in pain but did not cry out. Then, before Link could finish the job Dark sank into the floor again and reappeared by the tree, partly healed. Link frowned in frustration and Dark just smiled. "To much for you?"

The battle began again. Both warriors lifted their swords and crashed into each other. The sound of metal pierced the room. They stood there, their swords linked to the other, each pushing hard, sparks burst from the swords. Dark finally gained enough leverage and sent Link's sword spiraling from his hands. Link held his rist to comfort the pain and dived for the sword as he had earlier in their fight.

Suddenly he felt something crash into him from the side, he opened his eyes to find Dark hovering over him. Dark pinned him to the ground with his sword to Link's throat. "Goodbye, Hero" He grined. But Link just smiled. Dark hesitated for a moment then stopped smiling, his face turning to pain as he felt the sharp point of an arrow jab through his stoamach. Dark gasped for air and fell over, one hand holing his stoamach the other clutching the arrow. With a sharp yank he pulled the arrow from his gut and tossed it aside. The blood was a foggy black and looked unnatural. He held himself up with one arm, his other hand still holding his stoamach. "Ow." was all he said. He looked up at Link who was watching him with horror. Dark smiled a weak smile "It's scary to see yourself die, isn't it?" Link didn't say anything but stood there with the same exprestion.

"Finish it, already!" he yelled. Link mindlessly reached for his sword which was within arms reach. Link lifted the Master Sword above Dark, who was coughing up the surreal blood. The crystal water was tunning the color of Darks blood. Dark coughed again.

"Maybe it's better this way." he grinned "At least you have a life to live after this is over." Then he watched as the Master Sword came down on him.


	2. Chap2: seconds chances

hey people! welcome to chapter two. It's kinda boring but It had to be done to set up the story. As usual, if you want to know more about this chapter go to the Deviantart version of the story here: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It makes meh so happah! I got 30 page veiws so far and only 2 reviews...there's something wrong with that! but thanks so much to the 2 that did review! I love you!!!! so enjoy!!!

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter II

Second Chances and Love at First Fright

At first Dark thought he was dreaming, then he thought he had reached the next world. But by the look of the clouded colors of blue, green and red around him he guessed he wasn't in the water temple anymore. He looked around and then at himself. His battle scars were completely gone, and he was floating.

Suddenly a black circle appeared before him. It got wider and wider and voices echoed from it. The Horrifying sounds and the blackness turned to horrid pictures of death and hell. Closer it got until it was ready to swallow him up.

"No! Please, No!" Dark screamed frantically. The void began to shrink and was replaced with a red glowing circle, like that of a fairy. "Why do you resist your doom, shadow?" said the glowing light, It's voice was that of a woman's. "I don't want to die!" He said with panic. The Red ball flashed and then flashed again, Dark closed his eyes from the intense light, when he looked back a figure of a woman stood before him. She was a voluptuous woman with short hair the color of the glowing ball he saw before. She wore jewels made for queens, along with a necklace the shape of the Gorons ruby and she wore a flowing red and white dress. Her eyes glowed unnaturally pink and Dark was lost among her lips. She spoke with a sharp but elegant tone.

"You were never born in the first place, it is a mistake by man that you are even moving!"

"What? Who are you?" said Dark confused. The woman sighed and shook her head. "I am Din, the goddess of Power! The one who created the world."

"And I am Farore." Said another voice, then appeared a beautiful woman wearing a green top lined with what looked like thorns, her skirt was long and had complicated designs woven onto it. She wore many bracelets and a Green necklace in the shape of the Kokori emerald. Her hair was up in a bun with hair flowing down from it. A crown rested on her head. "I am the Goddess of Courage, and the one who created the things to uphold the law of the world."

A third woman then appeared, and she had an older looking appearance. She wore a long sleeved dress that was laced up with shining gold lace. The sleeves and top where a light blue and slowly tuned darker as it went down. She wore little jewelry, just a simple necklace with a pendent the shape of the Zora's sapphire. Her hair was thick and braided with a blue string down to her ankles. Her voice was like a chime.

"And I am Nayru, goddess of Wisdom, and the one who created the worldly Laws. You have great emotion for one so dead."

"Where am I?" Demanded Dark. Farore spoke this time, her voice a bit more powerful then the other two, and Dark felt his courage disappearing (How ironic)

"You are in the realm of the goddesses. The realm above the sacred, where Ganondorf is imprisoned and where you **were** headed."

"Oh, um..er.." Dark could find nothing to say, but felt that even though they were goddesses, it was time to beg. "Please don't let me go! I have not yet lived!"

"Silence, Shadow!" Snapped Farore. "You were created only as a holding place for The Hero of Time's misdoings. You have no place in Hyrule or anywhere but in the land of Shadow."

Dark opened his mouth to speak but Nyaru began before he could "Farore, perhaps we're being to brash. Even though his purpose was for Link the Hero, for whatever reason he has his own will."

"It was Ganondorf!" interrupted Din, "He put life to this lifeless shadow! For his own cause!" Dark saw his opening.

"See?!! I am a victim of the evil king. Do I not deserve some justice?!!" The Goddesses looked among themselves. Then Nayru nodded at her sisters and Farore spoke. "Very well, Shadow. We will allow you to live one full life, staring from the time of the triumph of the Hero of Time, if…"

"If what?"

"If you can prove you have real feelings."

"How do I do that?" he asked, a little panicked.

"You have until the new moon is full to make someone fall in love with you."

"what?!!" He was really panicked now. "I can't do that! Who would love a shado…"

"you would not be a shadow" Din interrupted "Now go, I tire of you, If you fail this though.. You will be banished to the Shadow realm for eternity." Dark nodded in hopeless agreement, what else could he do? A month, to love, him? Was it possible? Dark thought of the word love as he drifted into unconsciousness.

When Dark awoke again he was sitting under a lone tree that was devoid of any leaves. But instead of the inch of water he was used to sitting in, there was grass. Dark looked up and saw the bright blue sky above him, birds flew overhead and the sound of wind swept through his ears. As he tired to lift himself to his feet he found himself having to use the support of the tree to help him up. The lack of strength surprised him. He looked at his gloved hands and was astounded to see they were solid and full of color.

Gaining some strength he started to walk across the bridge. He knew this place as Lake Hylia, the place where the Water Temple was built. The lone tree he was asleep under was on an island that was actually the top of the water temple. As he walked he noticed he got shaky every time he looked down at the water. Quickly the began to run across the two bridges. Trying to get this sudden fear out of his mind he thought of the goddesses deal. How could he possibly get someone to fall in love with someone like him? And in such a short time? Suddenly Dark realized that his mind was at peace. He closed his eyes and concentrated. No, nothing. Dark could Not find a hint of Link in him. All the thoughts and images were gone, and he was happy.

Feeling a bit better Dark made his way to the castle. Using Link's old memories (He still had those in his head) he knew exactly where to go. It took until nightfall to reach the castle and Dark was feeling more weary then ever. Then a sound he had not hopped to hear rang. The castle was closing the draw bridge for the night. In spite of his extreme exhaustion Dark ran for the castle, but he was to late and the final sound of the bridge echoed as soon as Dark reached the entrance. Dark cursed and rubbed his eyes. Why were mortals so weak? Dark now had a new respect for Link, he remembered their encounter at the water temple, How long he fought! And still he killed Dark. He snorted in a half amused half irritated way. Then remembering his current problem began to walk away. What would happen if he didn't get sleep? Would he die? Before, when he was a shadow, he slept for boredom reasons. But now sleep sounded like such a wonderful thing. Dark decided to try Lon Lon ranch, That was just a hour away from the castle. Surely they would offer him a place to sleep, if only in the stable.

An hour later Dark arrived at the ranch. It was quiet, all the live stock were in for the night. All the lights were out in the house and Dark wondered what they would to a stranger at this time of night. Before he could act on it though, he found himself slowly lowering to the ground. With no will he sank to the grass and curled up next to the house and fell into a deep sleep.

Dark awoke the next morning in a soft warm bed. As he slowly sat up he noticed he was inside a cozy little room with a dresser and table for two. When he lifted off the covers he noticed he was without his sword and belts. His cap was removed from his head, showing his black hair pulled back into a small pony tail. His boots rested at the end of the bed and his gloves where on top of them. When he looked out the window he realized he was at the ranch, The sun was high in the sky and he guessed it was close to noon. Dark rubbed his eyes again and left the bedroom, he figured he better get his stuff and head for the castle right away.

Dark Left the building and walked out toward the pasture when he heard the sound of singing. Being the very curious former shadow that he was, he followed the voice. Then he saw her, a fiery red head in the middle of the horse field. Her eyes were closed and she rocked back and forth as she sang her song. She wore a simple dress, that was an orange color with simple designs on the side. Her hair fell below her shoulders and she had bangs. She must have heard him because when he approached she stopped singing and slowly opened her eyes. Immediately Dark was over come with fear. Memories shook him and he felt dizzy. No doubt about it, this was the same girl he could not kill so long ago. And again he stood weak and paralyzed. The Girl saw this and rushed over to help him. "Are you okay?" she asked with a voice Dark thought sounded like heaven. Trying not to look like a complete idiot, Dark tried to stand tall and act normal.

"I'm fine." he said, brushing her away. The girl took no offence and smiled.

"we found you this morning curled up next to the house, you looked cold so we brought you inside." Dark stood for a moment gawking, and the girl started to look a little uncomfortable. "Uh, my things," He said finally. "Where is my sword?"

"Oh that, It's in the dresser with your other belts."

"Thank you." With out knowing what else to do he turned to leave. Then the girl called after him.

"I'm sorry, but you look so familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" At that Dark stopped and he felt a twinge in his heart. He looked down at the ground, not sure of what to do. Then he sighed and said.

"No, I get that a lot. I don't know you." Then he tried to leave again.

"Oh! I know!" Would she never stop? Thought Dark. "You look just like a boy I know, You might know him, he's the new commander for Hyrule's army. His name is Link." Dark cringed at the name.

"Yes, that must be it, goodbye."

"Malon."

Dark turned around, confused "What?"

"My name, it's Malon."

"I am pleased to have met you Malon." He turned around again.

"Well what's yours?" "Da…it's Dark." Malon grunted "Well that's kind of depressing don't you think?"

"If you don't like it you can leave me alone!" He said sharply. The girl said nothing and Dark was afraid to turn around and see how she had taken that. _Why do I care? _Thought Dark. Then he left to get his stuff.

Dark arrived at the castle at about one thirty in the afternoon. The castle market looked nothing like Dark remembered. To him the market was a worn down place with Redeads roaming aimlessly around. Now it was a bustling place full of people and music. Dark had no time to waist and rushed to the castle.

Dark had no trouble avoiding the guard's eyes. Even though he was not a shadow any more didn't mean he still did not have the stealth of one. And besides that, he was growing accustom to the mortal life. As he approached the main gate Dark wondered what exactly he was doing. He had only a short time to find love. And Link, who was the one he would want to find in the castle was certainly no expert on love. Or so Dark thought. But then he remembered Zelda. Perhaps she would help him. Or maybe just scream and try to have him killed. But it was all he had. So Dark shrugged his shoulders and headed for the nearest open window.


	3. Chap3: How to woo a woman

I everybody! ready for round three? I have to say this chapter is a little boring but I had a lot of fun writing it. evil snicker I'm up to almost 100 page veiws for the Story of a Shadow. that could be a lot of reviews, what are you people doing???!!! just kidding, but seriously If you're reading the story and are a member of Fanfiction please at least tell me you are so I atleast know. Makes puppy dog eyes pleeeaaase?

e-hem Having said that I am extatic with the people who are reviewing. I mean I have some of the best writers of reviwing my story! I mean come on THE Alex Hemming! fan girl scream yeah!!

btw. sorry for the spelling errors. out of all the things I had to be bad at it had to be spelling, didn't it? I just hope it's not a big enough problem for the story to be un enjoyable.

if you want the full details of the chapter go to the Deviantart version, put: little-chibi-girl. and find the story in my gallery

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter III

How to Woo a Woman

Inside the castle was fairly easy to navigate and Dark quickly found his way around. Link had never been in the castle during his quest so Dark had to figure it out all by himself. When he finally found the princess she was in the library studying. Like a shadow he moved in on her waiting to be noticed until the last possible second, then…He yanked her back into a corner (she was alone in the library anyway) His hand covered her mouth. He was surprised to notice she did not struggle and decided to let her go, keeping on hand on her arm. What she said though, surprised him even more.

"Oh Link, don't be so creepy. You know I hate It when you sneak up on me like tha…" she stopped when she saw it was not her man. "Wh…who…?" she panicked.

"Shhhh.." Dark gestured with his finger to keep hushed.

"You're not Link!" The princess gasped. Dark was getting a little tried of being compared with his other self.

"Thank you, princess I am well aware of that."

"LINK!" she hollered and Dark slapped his hand to his forehead, frustrated. "Shhhh!!" he said louder, but it was no use. Link slammed the door to the library and called out to his princess

"Zelda! I'm hear… What is…" The young but handsome man stopped in horror at the sight of his double. "YOU!" He roared and unsheathed his sword.

"No! It's not what you think!" He pleaded, waving his hands in front of himself and backing up almost forgetting that he, too had a sword. Dark unsheathed his and pointed it at Link, who had Zelda behind him now and was in the fighting stance. "I just want to talk." Dark said, not lowering his weapon.

"Then why do you have your sword out?" Countered Link and Dark grunted. "I didn't until you attacked me!"

"Well you attacked me!" Zelda put in. Dark glared at her and then at Link. "I need your help." he said in strained calmness.

"I don't believe you." Said Link, not taking his eyes of the intruder for a second. Dark could feel the panic in Zelda and the malice in Link, but this time it did not make Dark feel any stronger. Instead he just felt very frustrated. He could lower his weapon, but that might mean instant death. On the other hand he could flee or attack, but what would that do? So, having no other choice, Dark lowered his weapon and tossed it over to Link's feet.

"There. Now there is no reason to attack me, I am unarmed."

"Maybe," Link still didn't lower his weapon and Dark let out a large sigh, raising his hands above his head

"Check me." Dark looked away for a moment, letting Link decide what to do. Link nodded to Zelda to check Dark since he was the only one who could wield the Master Sword. Zelda then carefully inched up to Dark and began feel for weapons. Dark smirked at Link as Zelda checked his waist. Link glared daggers while gritting his teeth but said nothing. When she was done Zelda reached for Dark's arms and tied a magical rope around them.

"Pink is not my color, princess." He joked. But Zelda was not in the mood and yanked at Dark's rope, almost making him fall on his face.

Zelda led Dark to a jail cell with Link close behind, his sword to Dark's back. Dark went straight to the cot and sat down, his hands still tied with the pink rope. Link and Zelda both stared at Dark as he shifted around, taking his time to make himself comfortable.

"Well?!" Said Link, getting impatient. Dark looked at Link, then at the princess, His hands between his legs and his back hunched over.

"I'm here for…" He stopped as he realized what he was about to say. "I need the princesses advice with love.

Link opened his mouth in disbelief but Zelda didn't miss a beat.

"Quit messing around." She glared

"I'm not! The goddesses said I need to find love before I can live a full…"

Zelda cut him off "Whoa whoa whoa. Hold it. You said you talked to the goddesses?"

"Don't be so surprised princesses. After all, they're the ones who created me."

"What were they like?" Asked the princess with child like curiosity. She moved up to the bars of the cell. Dark stood up and walked closer to her.

"You really want to know?" Said Dark mysteriously. He raised a finger and gestured for her to come closer. Zelda leaned in as if the word could only be uttered in whispers. Link shifted uncomfortably, looking at both Zelda and Dark who leaned in too, ready to answer, his hands down at his side because of the ropes. Then in one moment Dark grabbed the princesses lips with his own and kissed her.

A few seconds later Dark found himself covering his nose with both hands. Link laughed and smirked at Dark, who wiped the blood from his nose. He looked at it, and noticed it was red. Link noticed too and narrowed his eyes.

"You look different then from the last time I saw you."

"I am, Link. I can no longer hear your thoughts or see what you see. I am my own person."

"But how?" Said Link, truly confused. Dark threw his hands up in the air. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! The goddesses have given me a second chance but only if someone falls in love with me before the full moon."

"Well no wonder you need my help." Said Zelda half angrily. "You certainly have no tact."

"Then help me princess Zelda, please!" Zelda looked at Link who shrugged "He seems desperate."

"Fine. But how do we know you wont go on some random killing spree? Maybe we should lock you up." Dark looked down at his hands. Why was everyone so intent on keeping him from his goal?

"Why would I plead with the goddesses for my life if all I wanted to do is kill innocent children?"

"You are a shadow of sin, why not?"

"WAS! I am no longer that!" He spat, thrashing his body. "I am a Hylillian now! I am just as weak and pathetic as you, I feel, I hurt. I am one of you!!!" Dark kicked the wall with his foot then stopped to catch his breath. He looked at Zelda. "Besides. I am, or was only as evil as what Link would do. Unless you believe he is capable of that?"

"How dare you accuse Link of such things!" She hollered. Link took the princess by the arm. "Lets just get this over with, then he can leave us alone." Zelda looked at Dark and then at Link

"Very well." She said, in here most proper tone and she smoothed her dress like she was never angry at all. Then she thought for a moment. He eyes in a dream like daze. Dark wondered what raced through her mind as she thought about love. Then she spoke in a concentrated tone, but not harsh or to serious, just wistful.

"To woo a woman one must be gentle, taking time to notice each detail she speaks, but strong, reminding her that he is the man and she is the damsel." Then she looked at Dark, her eyes intense but not to the point of angry. "You should never be forceful. Not like the display you just showed. In fact this entire time you have been the exact opposite of what you should be. Can't you be more like-"

"Link?" Dark raised his eyebrows. Zelda paused for a moment and Dark could have sworn he saw a hint of pity in her eyes.

"Anyway," she continued "The first step is finding someone you find attractive."

"Done." Said Dark without thinking. When he did he covered his hands over his mouth. Zelda looked somewhat amused and Link just stood up against the wall, completely bored.

"Then the next step is to find the one thing she likes and like it too."

"Horses!" Then he slapped himself again. Link immediately rose and pointed the sword at Dark.

"Don't you dare go near her, you slime ball!" He warned. Dark chuckled

"Is that a threat? Or do you like her as well as Zelda?"

"You, you.."He spat

"Calm down, Link." commanded Zelda "Unless you really DO like her too." Her voice was mocking and playful and Dark was getting sick of it. He knew enough now (He had said enough, too.) All he wanted to do was get out.

"Well it's been nice," He said, interrupting their swooning. "But I really need to go."

"But you haven't heard all my advice, yet."

"Oh, don't worry I know all I need to. So if you could just untie the rope now,then I can be on my way and out of your life, and you out of mine." Link opened the cell door, his hand still holding the Master Sword. "I'll be watching you." Dark smiled "Good to see you too, old buddy."

Zelda untied the rope (Basically just making it dissappear) and Dark nodded a goodbye, grabbed his sword that was on the floor and ran down the hall, leaving Link and Zelda nervous and intrigued.

---------------------------

and what WILL happen???? tun in next time! please review!


	4. chap4: Dead man

Hey! you know Iv'e noitced that my chapters eally aren't that long. oh well just a random thought. anyway thanks ya'll for the reviews I love ya!

I guess I'll see you at the bottom!

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter IV

Dead man

Dark wasted no time studying farms and animals, and as soon as he knew what he thought was enough, he headed for Lon Lon ranch. It was evening and Dark guessed they would be eating dinner, which reminded him of how hungry he was. As a shadow he didn't need to eat. (which was a good thing being locked up in a room for so long) but he had not eaten since…ever. And he was starting to feel dizzy. Sure enough the smell of food lingered outside the house. Dark, having not ever really eaten before in his life, had no clue what the smell was, but only knew that it made his stomach hurt more. Being the rude and obnoxious person that he was, he knocked on the door. He heard a "what in tarnation" and a "daddy sit down" Then the door opened, with Malon's kind smile meeting Dark.

"It's you." She said warmly, but Dark could tell she was surprised to see him. "come on in." She opened the door to the house and Dark walked in, dazed by the sent in the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Malon asked, gesturing to an empty seat by hers. Dark nodded appreciably and sat down across from the owner of the ranch, Talon.

"What do we have hear." Talon said

"Dark. My name's Dark." He said sitting down. The food looked like a cucco and there was a large picture of milk.

"Dark, eh? Funny name you got there." Talon frowned. In the corner of his eye Dark saw Malon give him a worried glance.

"Well you can't always judge a person by his name, Talon." Talon gave him a suspicious look.

"No, I reckon not. Well Malon get, Dark here some food." Malon set down a big plate of roasted cucco and pored him a glass of milk.

"It's not much, but it works for three." She said.

"Three?"

"Ingo, He works for daddy during the night. He's in the stable now I think." Dark listened carefully as Malon told him about life at the ranch. She seemed to open up to him like she had known him forever, but Dark guessed that was just a part of her kind hearted nature.

Dark gobbled down the meal, almost chocking on it. He had never known the pleasure of food, and he liked it. Then Talon began to ask him questions.

"So what brings you out here this time of night?" Dark thought for a moment, careful of what to say.

"I need a horse." Was what he came up with. Talon nodded as Dark told him what kind of horse he needed, sounding very much professional

"I reckon we can hook you up with something. But it wouldn't be cheap."

Dark bit his lip and frowned. "Well actually I don't have any rupees."

"Well then, you have a slight problem on your hands." Talon said, not sounding to concerned.

"Maybe we can give him a break, daddy." Malon spoke up. Talon frowned at his daughter.

"Them horses don't come cheap, Malon. I can't jus' be given them away." Thinking quickly Dark decided to bargain. "I'll work for the horse." He declared. Now Talon was frowning at Dark.

"You wanna do that? It'll take a lot of work to pay for a horse. It's no easy job, working on a ranch."

"I'll do anything you ask." He said with determination.

"He can work the afternoons with me." Added Malon. Talon sat up from his chair.

"Malon, can I speak with you outside for a sec?" Malon nodded and then smiled at Dark

"We'll be right back." Malon barley had enough time to finish her sentence as her father yanked her out the door..

"Malon, don't be getting to friendly with him. He may look like Link, but there's something strange about that boy, and I don't trust him."

Malon rolled her eyes "Daddy, give him a chance! He might turn out to be a good guy and a hard worker." Talon frowned

"Yeah well maybe. But he's also gonna take morning shifts with me. And when he does afternoons with you, you don't go anywhere alone with him okay?" Malon hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks daddy."

"Yeah well don't be thanking me yet…not yet."

Dark arrived the next morning bright and early. Since he had nowhere to go, Dark slept under a tree right outside of the ranch. He had a funny feeling that Talon didn't trust him much, so he wasn't about to ask to sleep in the same house as them.

Dark met Talon outside in the horses field. He seemed happy to see Dark_. 'But that could all be a charade.' _thought Dark. Talon put Dark right to work, cleaning the stables, brushing the horses, feeding the cuckoos and milking the cows. And by the time 11'o clock came around Dark was burnt out. Malon came out to the cuckoos feeding grounds where Dark and Talon were to give them a lunch break.

"You catch on mighty fast, there Dark." Talon said as he bit into his sandwich. Dark wiped his forehead with his hand and smiled at the complement.

"Uh, yeah my dad was a rancher, too," He lied. "I spent a lot of time helping him when I was younger."

"Is that so?" Talon said, impressed. He took another bite of his sandwich and looked down at his plate. Then he looked back at Dark and swallowed "I miss judged you, Dark. You seem like a hard working, honest man." Dark choked down his sandwich and smiled in appreciation.

"And I'm gonna make it up to you by doubling your salary."

Dark's smile grew wider. "Thank you, sir."

"And, if you like, after you buy your horse you might think about working here permanently. We could use a strong hand around here."

Dark was a little shocked by his words "Oh, wow. That's..wow."

"Don't say yes or no now, just think it over until you're done with the debt then we can talk." Dark nodded then went back to eating.

So Dark worked his hardest to earn Talons respect and Malon's favor. He worked humbly in the morning and during the afternoons he tried to woo Malon with Zelda's advice, careful not to be a muscle bond thug without a brain, or a wishy washy girly man. Dark got along with Malon a lot. During his work hours with her they would talk about just about everything. The only one who didn't take to Dark very well was Ingo, who took the night shifts. He never said much to Dark, but he could feel the man glaring at him when he was around Malon. He would notice Ingo spying on them a lot and wondered if there was something weird going on or this was just Talons way of keeping an eye on them.

When Malon came out with there lunch that afternoon Dark had a bunddle of flowers behind his back, when she handed him his lunch he pulled out the flowers and handed them to her.

"Here." He said with a dumb smile. Malon took the the flowers hesitently.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Smell them."

Malon bent her face into the flowers and Dark could tell her smile was strained. She took a short sniff and smiled the strained smile. Dark gave her a worried frown, then she sneezed.

"I'm sorry, Dark. It was a nice offer but I'm alergic to these flowers.

"Oh. sorry, here let me take them..." Dark reached for the flowers clumsly and accedently shoved them towards Malon, The flower polen got in her eyes and she held her hands to her eyes.

"ow, ow ow."

Dark reached for the water she brought out. "Here, let me wash it out." But he was shaking so bad and his hands slipped and the water spilled all over her dress. Dark looked at her, stunned. "Malon, I'm sorry." He pleaded. Malon waved a hand at him, keeping the other over her eyes and headed for the house. Dark followed behind.

Malon grabbed a wash cloth and ran some water over it, she soaked each eye and when she was done, both of hers eyes where red and swollen. She sat down across from Dark, a new dry towel in her hands. She tried to soak up the water on her dress. Dark fumbled with his hands as he tried to think of something to say. Then he bluted out; "At least your chest looks nice wet." He stopped as he saw Malon's face turn to shock.

"No that's not what I meant, I think your chest looks nice dry, too." This time Malon's jaw dropped.

"Are you feeling well, Dark maybe you need to go home and rest." Her voice was slightly irratated. Dark stood up.

"Ye, yeah we should sleep togther." Dark flinched as he realized what he said. "I mean we each should get some sleep." Malon nodded slowly but Dark didn't see, he was walking like a robot quickly out of the ranch. when he was out of her sight, he relaxed a little and let out a heavy sigh, smacking himself on the inside.

---

The next day Talon and Ingo had gone to the market to deliver a huge shipment of milk and eggs, leaving Malon and Dark alone. After what had happened the day before Dark had decided that Zelda's idea was a bunch of horse droppings, and he decided to take a more "Manly" approach. Using the afternoon heat as an excuse, Dark lifted his shirt off and tossed it aside, he also took off his hat.

"It's hot out here." He said, using child like innocence. Malon just nodded and Dark noticed that she was trying her hardest not to look down at Dark's chest, her face was completely focused on his face. Dark sat down in a grassy spot after she handed him his lunch and motioned for her to sit next to him. Instead, she sat across from him. Dark kept his eyes on her and smiled as he contiued to eat his sandwich. Malon shifted uncomfortably. "You're acting strange today, are you well?"

"Fine." He said using a more sensual tone. Malon smiled nervously but said nothing.

When they were done eating Malon was a bit more quiet then most days. She didn't say anything as they began a special task of giving the cows a weekly medicine.

"Would you go get the medicine bottles, Dark? They're in the shed" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said and walked to the shed where the cows were held at night. The medicine bottles where on the top shelf and Dark had no touble reaching them. As he was about to go, he saw the lock on the door. He smiled and put the bottles behind a crate of Lon Lon milk . This was more like him, he was used to this. Dark stuck his head half way out of the door and called to Malon.

"Malon, I can't find the bottles." Malon turned to the direction of Dark.

"They should be in there, just keep looking." She called back.

"Can't you come help me look?" he said desperately. Malon looked around as if to see if someone was watching, then she stared to walk to the shed, her face was tense and nervous. Dark went back in before Malon came and stood off to the side. When she entered, Dark shut the door quietly and pretended to look for the medicine. Malon looked in the spot on the shelf then quickly found them where Dark had hidden them.

"There right here you dope." She said turning around with the box of medicne in her hands, Dark was right behind her and shrugged. Then he took the bottle crate from her and set them aside on another crate.

"Just a minute." He said as he looked at her. The ranch girl began to back away from this person, she drew her arms up to her chest.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today." Dark smiled.

"Tha..thank you, Dark" She said as she backed up against the door. She slid one hand down to the door nob and trided giggling it. It was locked.

"I have a confeesion to make, Malon." He said getting closer

"Oh really?" She half smiled and tryed to move away from the door, but when she did Dark slammed both his hands on the door close to each side of her face.

"I like you, Malon" He said moving his face in closer. Malon sighed nervously

"I think you're cool , too Dark."

Dark frowned "You know what I mean."

"Dark, your scarying me, please." She begged

"I can't control this any longer, Malon. I love you so much. Please say you love me too."

"Dark, I can't… I don't." She tried to push him away, but Dark moved his hands from the wall and grabbed Malon's arms and held them up. Malon screamed for help and thrashed her legs. Dark worked defencivly and was careful not to get kicked in the spot he had when he faught Link.

"Dark, if you love me you wont do this!" She pleaded, and for a moment Dark stopped and pulled him self back. Malon wiggled her arms out of Darks grasp and ran to the other side of the room. Dark turned around in a daze and faced Malon. Suddenly Dark heard a crash and was knocked aside from the force of the door being knocked in.

"I knew it!" Yelled an angry Talon, he aimed his pich fork at Dark, who was holding his arm in pain from the door. Malon raced from behind a milk crate to her father.

"Are you ok?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Dark, who didn't move.

"Yes."

"Get inside your room and lock your door." The angry rancher ordered. Malon ran out the door glancing at Dark in pain. Dark looked away in shame.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Said Talon, raising his pich fork closer to Dark. "Get out of this ranch! And if I ever see you come back, you'll be a dead man."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tsk Tsk...naughty Dark. he sure has alot of mood swings, no? oh what will Dark do now? he lost his chance, what a bone head. anyhoo you can probably expect weekly updates from now on. Review please! also, please tell me if this was a little much, I'm not into anything, icky and I don't think was to bad, but I want your opinoin.


	5. Chap5: Farewells and melodramatics

Welcome to chapter 5! It's gonna be a short chapter so the next update will be really soon, like within the next day!

Also to

**Iguana (And anyone wondering): **Dark wont change his name (unless maybe at the end) because he's been so busy trying to find love he really didn't think about that. And now…. Well you'll see! Thanks for the reviews and such!

And

**ahou incarnate: **at the end of this chapter Link says how much time Dark has left, thanks for the support!

And thanks to everyone else who reviews! they make my boring life more…well, pathetic. But I DO love them! So thanks!

* * *

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter V

Farewells and melodramatics

Dark rested his head back against the gave stone. One knee was drawn up against his chest and the other one stretched across the dirt. Both his hands lay exhausted at his side. He closed his eyes and listened as the poes in the grave yard shifted restlessly in their graves. They didn't bother him, and he knew why. The goddesses had not completely changed him in to a Hylian. He was still the waist of that accursed Hero. He was still just a shadow, only with Hylian strength and weaknesses.

How could he have been so stupid? He wondered. Thinking that he could have had a shred of moral decency. How foolish. He belonged in the Shadow realm. There was no place for him here. Malon would never love him now, not after what he did.

Dark got up and walked around to stretch his legs. The sun was falling fast and it was starting to get a little chilly. He had left his shirt and cap at the ranch, he had no rupees to buy anything, and after eating so well for so long his stomach was not used to no food. Dark decided to go up the mountain, that was just outside of the village. Maybe he would find some food there

Suddenly Dark found himself pushed up against the side of the wall, his back hurt from being forced so hard to it. A sword was at his throat and he looked up to see that Link was the wielder of the weapon. His fairy companion was hovering next to him, and by the look of it neither of them seemed to happy.

"I told you to stay away from her!" He roared

"But, but you knew." whimpered Dark

"But I never thought you to do something so low, so sick!" He spat, the sword getting ever nearer to Dark's throat.

"I only do what you're capable of!" He retorted and Link frowned even more. (If that was possible)

"You said you're not my shadow anymore so this is all you, Dark." Dark said nothing but relaxed a little, his eyes grew dark and unemotional.

"Then just do it already, Hero. I'm sick of living."

Link drew his sword away from the dark boy but kept it in his hand. "I don't have time for your melodramatics, Shadow. I'm only doing my duty in protecting a friend. Unfortunately, the code stats that I can't kill you without a fair trial."

"Then why don't I just leave?" Suggested Dark. Link looked at Navi and Dark, confused. Navi glared at Malon's attacker. "I don't trust him, Link. I say we take him back to the prison." Link nodded and held out a rope. "Come on, Dark. Do as you're told for once." Dark, seeing no point in resisting, obeyed the knight and held out his arms.

Once again, Dark found himself sitting in a jail cell, only this time it was colder. It stank like sewer and rats scampered here and there. Dark touched his neck where Link had held his sword and noticed blood was dripping from it. He wondered why he had not felt it. Then he heard the main door to the cells creek open and then slam shut. When he saw it was Malon he immediately stood up.

"Malon-" He began, and didn't remember that his feet were locked to the walls. He tripped and landed on his arms that were bound together by the rope, He winced in pain and could feel the stinging in his arms. Dark heard the sound of laughing but knew it wasn't Malon. It was Navi. Dark struggled to lift himself up, and could only get as far as sitting. He could not look at Malon. Instead, he looked at the hard stone floor.

"Malon wishes to speak with you, before your trial." Said a voice that was Links. He heard footsteps back away from the cell, then Malon began to speak.

"I just wanted to know why." Her voice was meek and Dark could tell she was on the verge of tears. He looked up slightly at the girl, his face cold but not hard.

"Because it's all I know." Then he looked back at the ground. He heard the sobs coming from Malon and felt Link walk up again and he knew he was comforting her.

"Your trial begins at sunrise." Link said as he walked away with Malon rapped in his arms.

The trial the next day was no ordinary trial. It was mostly just Zelda and Link warning Dark to never come back, and Navi trying to kick him.

"And don't ever some back!" Hissed the fairy as she buzzed around Dark's head. He swatted at her and missed and the fairy flew into Link's cap.

"It's to bad, Dark," Said Zelda "You had a lot of promise." Her eyes where sad and Dark couldn't help but want to beg for forgiveness. But he would not. He would leave with the shred of dignity he had left. So instead of begging he looked at the princess and smirked.

"Sorry, princess. That's just not my style." Then he turned around and walked in the direction of the Gerudo valley.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Link?" Asked the princess when Dark was far enough away that he could not here them.

"No, but if what he said before is true, he only has eight days left to live."

-------------------------

What dignity, right? Man, is Navi a jerk or what? And why on earth is Link such a player? All the answers to come, stay tuned! Oh and REVIEW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

haha It seems all of you think that Dark and Malon will not be getting together!! MWAAHAHAHHAHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……….! You just keep thinking that ok? Besides Dark is so angsty it would seem only right that he not get the girl…..on the other hand I LOVE happy endings so, maybe…. Haha Oh WHAT WILL I CHOOSE happy? Sad? Happy? Sad? Happy? saaaaaddd???????? You'll just have to wait and see (lol I bet you hate me now, don't ja? )


	6. Chap6: The land of Ninoveah

Hey guys! See I made it right on time, just like I promised!!

Heh! I knew if I prodded long enough there would be more reviews! Thanks peoples!

Also a lot of you want dark to be a nonwussy, right? Well let me tell you there is a REASON he is such! You'll just have to look for clues in the chapters to come! hint hint

Enjoy!

The Story of a shadow

Chapter VI

The land of Ninoveah

Dark made it to the Gerudo valley at sundown. He had entered the Gerudo fortress before, when he worked for Ganondorf so he figured he would see if they would let him stay the night. As usual the fortress was well guarded, the enormous fortress built into the mountain side still over whelmed Dark. When he walked up the stairs to the fortress, he was greeted by three large spears pointed at his middle. Dark held up his arms in surrender, not particularly worried or scared.

"I am unarmed." he said calmly.

"Why are you here?" demanded one of the guards, who seemed to be the leader.

"Do you not remember me?" He said with a hint of pride, as if they would suddenly remember and drop to their feet in worship. Only, the Gerudo guard just grunted in irritation and motioned to two other guards to grab him. Dark was taken by the arms by two very strong Gerudos

"I have no time for games, boy. Take him away!" Dark struggled as the beautiful guards began to drag him away

"Wait! I am Dark Link, servant to Ganondorf!" The Gerudo guards stopped. "That black heart? Ah… yes I do remember. Ha! You look different now. Well if you've come to see Nabooru you have come in vain. She is a part of a different realm now." Dark was shocked! So stunned even, that he had trouble coming up with anything to say.

"Well, I…I didn't come for Nabooru." eyebrows lifted from the female warriors. "I can to get passage through the desert wasteland to the next land to the North." The Gerudo guard did not say anything at first but then offered for Dark to stay the night.

"No, I can't I must go now." He said, looking up at the orange and pink sky.

"Very well. Then at least let me get you the proper supply's" The leader guard disappeared for a moment into the fortress then reappeared with some kind of clothe and traveling sack. She handed both to Dark.

"We don't have many male clothe, but this should keep you from burning in the harsh sun. and in the sack are a variety of rations. It's not much, but it wont spoil."

Dark looked at the generous gifts. "Why are you doing this." He said, trying not to sound unappreciative.

The Girl smiled "Nabooru had a lot of good things to say about you, back then. What she wouldn't give to see you now." Dark blushed slightly and thanked the ladies for all their help. He walked to the large gate that lead into the deadly wasteland and the woman at the top clapped her hands and the gate was raised. The wind in the desert was ragging like it always did. Dark put on the cloth that the woman had given her, it had a hood and looked like a parka and It had the Gerudo design on the rim. Dark took one last look at the fortress, longing to stay in a bed. But if Link ever found out….He took a deep breath and plunged into the wasteland.

It only took all night to get to the next town. But the night was difficult. He battled with leavers and the howling wind. He had little water, and was starting to feel very dehydrated. He remembered how Nabooru had helped him through a trial when he started to work for Ganondorf. He was tortured and left with no food or water for sometime. Just barley kept alive by Nabooru's memory. It all seemed so long ago. And now it was about to be over completely. He had failed his mission and was to be banished to the sacred realm with Ganondorf. It was so frustrating and unfair to Dark. And he wasn't even really sure why he was even trying. But a small voice inside him said "go" and so here he was, on the outskirts of the town, a desert town, but still a town. It was called Ninoveah. The people wore different close then the Hyrulian. It was odd looking to Dark, but he realized what a sore thumb he must look like to them and decided the best thing to do was to get a little sleep. He headed for the nearest inn, called the "Evils veil" inn. The name made Dark a little uneasy but he figured it was the best for him. Inside were men and women playing a game Dark had never seen before. It involved a target and each person stood at a distance and threw tinny spears at it. Dark thought it looked similar to bow practice. There was a bar to the right of the game players and straight ahead was a stage where a lady in a blue fluffy dress was singing. Tables where scatted here and there, and the men were yelling comments and hollers to the woman. Dark tried not to look anyone in the eye and made a bee line to the bar. The bar tender was a straggly man probably in his mid thirties.

"what'll it be, stranger?"

"I need a place to stay the night." Dark announced.

"it's thirty dollars to stay the night."

"thirty wha's….?"

The bartender chuckled "You're from Hyrule, right?" Dark nodded and the man laughed again "I guess you'll be working for your time here, then."

Dark frowned "Can't you just take the rupees?" He asked and the bartender shook his head.

"sorry, no dollars no bed." Dark sighed but figured he had no choice.

"Fine." He said and the man smiled.  
"Good! You can wash dishes with Martha." Dark kept his face blank as the man lead him to the back room. A woman, or rather a young girl in brown pants and a jean vest. Stood with her back facing Dark, washing dishes

"Martha, you got some help." The girl turned around. Her face was small but she had a wide smile. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and was a light blonde. She dried her hands and came right up to Dark and shook his hand.

"Hi!" She exclaimed "I'm glad I finally have some help. You have no idea how much work this is, and it's so lonely too." Her talk was fast and it took Dark some time to register the words. He joined her by drying the dishes while she scrubbed them. She began to talk and for a while Dark listened patiently but he soon found his mind begin to wander. A few minutes past and Dark noticed the girl waving her hand in front of his face.

"Helooooooo, anybody home?" Dark snapped back to reality and stared at the woman. She frowned with worry "Are you ok?" She asked. Dark didn't say anything, but just stared at her in a daze. "Girl trouble?" she asked, in a mock detective voice. Dark kinda looked at her in sorry surprise.

"Well if she didn't love you for you, she's not worth it."

"What are you, my councilor?" He said, but with a joking wit. Martha smiled sheepishly

"Well I have my own troubles, ya know. I know what it's like to be in love." Dark snorted at the comment.

"Love." he repeated gently.

"Hey, Martha, baby!" Came another voice. Dark and Martha turned around at the same time. A tall man with bushy eyebrows and thick body mass was standing behind them, with two other men at his left and right. He wore cloth that looked nothing like Ninoveah cloth or even Hyrulian. He had a long flowing cape that came down to his large dark blue boots. He wore a bandana around his head and no hair showed. His eyes were small and devilish and his face was square, that was framed with his thin beard.

He walked right up to Martha, ignoring Dark completely.

"Hey, baby. I'm back. Did'ja miss meh?" Dark could tell by his lack of grammar that the man was drunk, and he could tell by the smell that his buddy's were drunk, too. Martha noticed as well.

"Had a little to much to drink eh, Barg?" she said slipping out from under the mans towering presence.

"I ga ne..news fer you, Martha. I'm ah sailin to Hyrule an takin over." Dark listened carefully at the mention of Hyrule.

"M..me and theh boys 'er gerin t,termarro to get a baddle pan ready." Dark saw Martha trying to suppress laughter. She nodded in a mock serious way.

"Ok, Barg, go get yer "baddle pan ready." Dark couldn't help but smile now.

"y…you makin fun 'o me, Marta? Because I found it! Fer real this time!" His body was now swaying and he had told himself up against the counter.

"Sure Barg." Martha turned back to her dishes

Suddenly the big man was on the floor. The other men rushed over to help their boss up, only to realize that he was out cold.

Dark watched as the man slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor of the back room, his face toward the ceiling. His two body guards loomed over him as did Dark and Martha. Barg lifted himself up on one elbow, his other hand gently rubbed his forehead. The man whispered a curse and sighed

"What in the gods name happened." To afraid to speak, his two buddies just stared at each other. It was Martha who spoke.

"You passed out, Barg." Her voice was bland, as if it was totally obvious, which it was. Barg groaned and lifted him self up to his feet. For the first time, he seemed to notice Dark, and he seemed to be looking at him quit intensely.

"Who in blazes are you?" The words caught Dark off guard.

"My name is Dark. I come from Hyrule, the land you wish to take over." the man stared a Dark long enough to make the foreigner uneasy. Then a smile crept on the mans lips and he began to laugh loudly.

"Perfect!" He cried. Dark looked at him with a dumb expression, as if to say "huh?"  
Barg looked around the room, getting a serious look on his face. Then he motioned for Dark to follow him. Dark obeyed more out of curiously and boredom then anything. He followed up to a room on the second floor, into a room marked 13. When Barg, the two other men and Dark were in, the burly man locked the door behind him, shutting Martha out. There was a grunting and Dark thought she muttered the words, "How rude." before stomping back down the stairs. Dark turned his attention back to Barg. The man sat down on the bed that sat up against the window, across from the shadow boy. He coughed a loud obnoxious cough and then began.

"My name is Barg. Captain Barg. I own a whole fleet of pirates. We sail the sea terrorizing anyone who gets in our way. I am feared by everyone in this land."

Dark suppressed a smile as he wondered how this bumbling idiot could be some dangerous form of pirate. But it held his interest so he kept listening.

"But I don jus' want my name to be feared by this land, I want the whole world to tremble!"

"So what do you want with me?" He asked, trying to get to the point. The old man smiled.

"You must know yer way around Hyrule, maybe even the castle. Help me and you could be feared and respected, too." Dark smiled arrogantly

"What makes you think I need YOUR help?" Dark could tell Barg was insulted by his comment.

"Boy," He said, getting up from the bed "I could whip yer bum without even braking a sweat. You need me."

Dark cocked his chin. "Wanna bet?" The man frowned and drew his sword that was hid well behind his cape. Dark reached for his as well but he only caught the air behind him. He winced as he remembered that his weapons were left behind at the ranch. Feeling a tad less confident then before, he retreated back a little. Barg smiled as he came closer to his challenger. Dark held up a hand. "Wait. Lets take this outside." The pirate sheathed his sword and stood up straight.

"Very well."

---------------------------------------------

Dear lord, Dark just can't resist a chance to prove himself, can he? Prideful snob! Hehe thanks for the REVIEWS! Keep 'em comming! Also, the next 2..or 3 chapters could be kind dull, BUT they're IMPORTANT! so just keep with me... it'll get better! I tried my hardest to keep 'em as interesting as possible! thanks guys! I love yah all!


	7. Chap7: Overboard!

Hey ya'll. Ok a few things:

1.) This is still a DarkxMalon fic!

2.) **There weren't any hints in the last chapter **I was just **playing with your head**! But there still will be **hints in chapters to come** so keep your eyes peeled

3.) Dear **Someone**: Who ARE you? shifty eyes lol thanks for the review I 'preciate it!

And again if you want to read the story on my deviant art page go to: little-chibi-girl.deviantart .com look for it there.

**The Story of a Shadow **

**Chapter VII**

**Overboard!! **

Out side was hot. Dark could see the ground waver and shift with the effects of the blistering sun. It was way to much for him and he removed the parka the Gerudo had given him.

Barg, the self proclaimed terror of the sea, had challenged Dark to a duel. Dark had excepted, forgetting that his sword was not with him at the moment.

Barg and Dark stood across from each other, the old sea dog had his sword ready for action and Dark raised his fists, ready for….whatever. The man that dark challenged laughed at this and motioned for one of his men, who gave Barg his sword. He tossed it at Dark's feet.

"Can't have you sword less, now can we?" He chuckled, and Dark picked up the sword. It was in bad shape, and Dark wondered how any swordsman could go out in battle without dieing of embarrassment with this poorly made weapon. But he was thankful, anyway, that he had something to fight with. He readied himself and without having to utter a word, both swords men knew it was on. They both lunged at each other and met in the middle. Dark, now knowing that he wasn't really human after all, had an easy time moving about. His opponent was stronger but Dark was much quicker. He leapt up into the air and landed behind the pirate, And attacked his back. Barg turned just enough to counter the swing and Dark jumped back and landed just a few feat away.

"You know a lot 'o fancy tricks, I see. But tha' wont get you nowhere."

Dark rushed at him again and their swords collided once more. Barg was strong and had an easy time over powering Dark. The sword twisted from Dark's hand and was sent flying, and under the pressure, Dark collapsed. The sea man lifted his sword but again Dark was quicker and rolled out of the way just as the sword came crashing down.

Dark leaped to his feet and scurried for his sword, when he turned around Barg was right behind him and Dark did not have enough time to attack before the pirate punched him in the cheek. Dark grabbed his jaw and turned his head back to the man just in time to have another blow to his other cheek. Dark grunted and leapt out of the way before he could strike again. He landed, but on his back.

'_what's wrong with you?' _He thought to himself '_you could have this man on his back right now' _Dark frowned and stretched his legs out, tripping the pirate. He landed next to Dark, cursing. The shadow boy got to his feet and grabbed his sword. He needed only to pin the man, not hurt him. He went to draw his sword to the sea dogs neck, but he was crawling away on all fours. Dark couldn't help but laugh out loud. Dark jumped and landed with his legs on both sides of his opponent, only to find a sword pointed in between his legs. Dark sighed a long breath and backed off, and Barg got to his feet.

"You're good, boy, but not good enough." He charged Dark, feet rattling the ground, Dark made another attempt to jump behind him, but Barg had already anticipated his move and was turned around.

He grabbed Darks foot and hurled his body across the clearing. Dark felt the stinging sensation of water hit his eyes. He tried to move but he was stuck. He tried flailing his arms but he would not budge. Dark began to panic. The water suddenly felt like fire, and began to burn, he panicked more.

Then he felt a pull on his legs and the water started to flow off his body. He found himself looking at the waist of the pirates body. He craned his neck and saw Barg holding one of his feet with his hand, and he was laughing.

"Ha ha. Can you believe it, fellers? This boy here's afraid of the water." Laughter rang in Dark's ears and he craned his neck back to see that he had fallen into a water trout. He could feel his face begin to burn with embarrassment.

"Let go." He shouted angrily over the laughter. Barg didn't stop laughing and let go of his foot and Dark fell to the floor.

Dark cursed and raised himself up from the ground. The laughter was dieing down to faint snickers, and Barg held out his hand to help the wet boy up. Dark refused the man's help and pulled himself to his feet. He brushed off the dirt on his pants and then smoothed his hair, trying to look dignified and uncaring.

Barg placed his hand on his hip. "Well, Dark looks like I won. You ready to show me around Hyrule castle?."

Dark looked at the sea man, his mind deep in thought. What harm could it do? He'd be dead in a few days anyway. And, he frowned as he thought about it, He was still a shadow. Maybe he wasn't so full of love and life, after all. Maybe it was time to take revenge on Link. He smiled. '_Time for my grand finale' _

Barg had instructed Dark to pack so they could leave at sundown. Martha supplied Dark with food drink and a new sword. She had claimed the smithy had "owed" her one, whatever that meant. Dark thanked her, sorry he did not get the chance to know her more. He kinda liked her bubbly personality, then he chuckled as he thought of how annoying that would become after awhile.

Dark arrived at the docks right at sundown. Three large ships that looked all alike stood before him. The sails all had the same symbol; A skull with blood running out of each eye. The thought of entering a pirate ship would scare a lot of people, but not Dark. He felt right at home.

Barg was waiting by the middle ship, yelling orders at his crew as they loaded supplies into the great boats. When Dark approached He patted him on the back and directed him to where he would be sleeping, saying "Good luck" to him as he boarded.

The second Dark walked on deck he felt his stomach do a back flip. He tried to concentrate on the directions the captain had given him to his room but couldn't help but wonder if this would be to much for him, considering that they had not even left the docks yet.

Dark walked down to the lower level of the ship. There he found hammocks tied up all over. He guessed this was were everybody slept, except the captain, of course.

'_how primitive' _he thought as he tossed his sack onto a random hammock. Then he heard a "hey!" and turned around. He was met by a skinny fellow with a rugged beard, and a very unpleasant scowl on his face.

"That's my hammock get yer own!!" from total reflex Dark drew his shiny new sword and quickly had it to the mans throat.

"You were saying?" sneered Dark. The man began to tremble

"N…nothing….it's yours." he squeaked and left the room in a hurry. Dark had a feeling it was going to be easy to scare these guys. They seemed like such armatures compared to himself. Dark chuckled to himself as he thought back to his fight with Barg. Maybe he was losing his touch. Maybe he wasn't cut out for love or any of that stuff. Dark looked up towards the ceiling and silently cursed the goddesses. They knew it all along. There was no way to love in such a short time. Not him, anyway. Yes, it was much better this way.

Dark was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard the captain bark orders and he guessed they were leaving. He headed up the stairs and looked out past the railing. The sun was almost gone and the sea looked so majestic with the blue tints mixed with the oranges and pinks of the setting sun. Seeing this filled Dark with tremendous confidence…until the boat started to move. Already he could feel the sickening feeling of the boat as it crept from the dock. Dark figured he had better keep focused to occupy his mind. But before he could get anywhere he leaned over the edge, green as Hyrule field. He heard the chuckles of a few crewmembers but ignored it and went down below to get some shut eye.

Dark woke abruptly and found himself on the ground. He heard the sound of the crew shouting things, then a rush of water poured in from above. Dark looked out to the sky. The clouds above him where pitch black and flashes of lighting struck dangerously close followed by a boom that was swallowed by the sounds of the wind and the water being tossed about. Shipmates ran around like chickens with they're heads cut off and Barg was at the ships wheel, trying to keep a straight course.

Dark walked across the ship, the wind blew hard at his face and he caved to the power of the moving ship as it was rocked about by the waves. Water spewed over the sides of the boat and Dark had to keep his mind determined to keep from running back down to lower level of the boat.

Suddenly the boat rocked tremendously, Dark was caught off guard and was tossed to the floor and skidded across the width of the boat. He sputtered and spat as he lifted himself up, using the railing for support.

The boat rocked again and Dark was tossed over the side of the boat, his hand grasped the railing and he slammed into the side of the ship. He tried to reach his other hand up as he panicked at the sight of the dark, monstrous water below him. It seemed almost alive, like it was determined to swallow him.

He stretched his hand a bit more, his fear driving him, and gabbed a hold of the railing. There he hung screaming for help. The sound of the wind and water was to great and Dark could not be heard over their harsh screams. Thoughts raced though Dark, why couldn't he get up? All his energy seemed to be sapped by the blue depths below. And yet in the mist of his terror Dark could not help but laugh on the inside.

A shadow, and evil force, scared by a little thing like water. By this thoughts Dark's fear was eased, just a bit and he was more relaxed. Now he could summon his strength and lift himself up. Dark pushed his feet as hard as he could away from the boat's side. As he swung up he let go of the railing and spun himself over it to the ground. He landed perfectly and rushed to Barg.

"Are we going to survive?" Yelled Dark over the noise. Barg looked at him, squinty eyed and smiled a wide smile, holding up his thumb. Dark guessed that was a yes. And went away to help a young sailor hold some ropes.

The storm went on for what seemed like forever. Then finally there was a break in the clouds and the lightning stopped flashing and the waves stopped roaring. Dark collapsed to the floor while the sunshine soaked his face. He was covered in water, wet head to toe, and shaking violently. But he felt good. And for the first time Dark realized just how much he liked to be alive. If he even really was in the first place. He felt something inside him tug at his heart and he began to wonder if maybe there really was a chance for him. No that was dumb, love in less than a week. He liked to live, but he could not love and Dark figured that was what separated him form the real world. He could not love, so he could not live.

-------------

I have no clue if this was good or not. I seem to be getting worse as time goes. Maybe the next chapter will be better. Ahwell…review please!


	8. Chap8: The Baddle Pan

-1Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! I'll be updating tomorrow but after that there might be a break for a while because my week is about to get very busy. (But the break will probably last only a week…I hope )

To **Someone**: Thanks for reviewing my story, but I now give you the title of: **The Wondering Reviewer **or **WR** for short! Anyhoo thanks for the review!

Oh and don't worry I don't plan on killing my Darkie poo! But he comes pretty close (maybe I've said to much….)

-------------------------------------

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter VIII

The Baddle Pan

By sunup Dark and the captain arrived in Hyrule. The ships were docked just outside of the Gerudo Valley. They followed the river to the waterfalls at the edge of Gerudo Valley and Dark lead them into Hyrule lake so they could think battle strategy. After all, they couldn't just go barging in on Hyrule castle and expect to win. Dark knew that Hyrule's soldiers were much more skilled then this group of pirates, really, they didn't stand a chance.

"Alright boys." Said Barg facing the troops with Dark at his right. "It's time to conquer Hyrule! And take total control of Hyrule castle." Loud shouts came from the shaggy pirates. "And we're going to do it with THIS!" Barg pulled a shiny stone from his vest and held it up. Dark stared in amazement as it began to glow a bright yellow. Barg looked over at Dark, who's face was revealing his total shock, and chuckled.

"You didn't think Hyrule was the only place with magic, did ja?" He held the stone up higher and it flashed brightly then he held it in the direction of the island. He squeezed the stone and a wave of yellow light shot from the stone and it soared across the lake and hit the tree in the middle of the island. The tree went up in fames instantly. The men roared they're battle cries again and Barg smiled at Dark.

"How you like that, boy?" He smirked, and Dark smiled devilishly back at him.

With stone in hand, Dark beside him, and an army behind him, Barg lead the way across Hyrule field. When they got over the hill, Dark guessed that someone hand spotted them and Link would have his men ready before they got there. Sure enough, the castle market had been evacuated and soldiers were ready for action at the front gate. Barg let out a battle cry and the battle began. Despite there appearance, Dark noticed that the pirates fought rather well.

Then he saw Link, of to the side of the castle to the right, taking on three pirates at a time.

'_Show off'_ thought Dark, trying not to be noticed by his other half.

Suddenly Dark was yanked to the side behind a small bush. Barg was the one who held his arm, Stone in the other hand.

"We need to get into the castle, Dark. Can you get me in?"

Dark nodded and waved his hand for the sea pirate to follow him. He walked Barg to the left of the castle , up and over a wall, then Dark jumped to a window that hung above the moat. The window was easy to open and Dark got inside without any trouble. Barg followed shortly after.

The area of the castle was a very unused section and there were only a few guards that they could either avoid or destroy quickly and silently. Even getting into the throne room was a snap for Dark and Barg. Dark noticed that his captain was using the stones powers sparingly and he guessed it had a limited usage. But it was still a mighty tool. When they got to the throne room Dark finally saw what Barg was up to. Zelda was in the throne and Dark guessed he was going to use her as a hostage.

"You!" She roared when she saw Dark. He smiled devilishly at her and pressed his lips together and smacked twice like he was giving her an invisible kiss.

"I missed you too, baby."

Obviously disgusted by his gesture the princess put the bottom of her palms together and shot a fire ball from them. It hurled across the room to Dark who used his sword to deflect the attack. The fire ball ricocheted and knocked into Zelda. She fell to the floor with a cry.

Dark loomed over her, smiling. "Princess, I'm surprised! After living so long with Gannondorf you should know that I know that trick." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

Barg walked over to his right hand man and put his hands on his hips. "Get her to her feet." He ordered, Dark was a little irritated by his bossiness but obeyed and yanked Zelda to her feet.

"Princess, meet your new king, captain Barg."

Barg grabbed the young woman's chin and pulled her close. "Say goodbye to your throne, sweetie. Cause it's mine now." Zelda frowned and spat in the mans face, he let go of Zelda and wiped the spit from his face.

"Grab her. It's time for me to claim the kingdom." He ordered. Dark held his sword to Zelda's throat. And Barg, using the stone, created a magical rope and tied the princesses hands behind her back.

"Where did you get that?" She demanded, looking at the brightly tinted stone. Barg tossed the stone up and caught it in his palm.

"That's for me to know, and you to never." He laughed out loud, amused by his "joke". Dark suppressed his desire to roll his eyes and tell him to shut up.

Barg lead the way out of the castle and Dark held his sword to Zelda's back, forcing her to move forward. The guards did not attack the duo no matter how much the princess shouted orders to take them down. Once outside Dark saw that they were losing, bad. He noticed that Link seemed very disturbed, even though his side was winning.

When Barg raised his voice to address all those on the battle field, Link's face grew to horror when he saw his love with a knife to her throat and a arm around her waist. Dark looked at Link from across the battle field and smiled coldly at him. He figured this made Link all the more angry, but he kept his cool as he listened to the sea pirate make his demands.

"Drop your weapons, soldiers of Hyrule and let me speak to your leader."

"I'm the leader, here." Said Link. He walked until he was at the beginning of the bridge, across form Barg. Navi was right behind him. Link had a scowl on his face and was glaring daggers into the man who wanted control of the kingdom. But compared to the buff features of the rugged sea dog, Link looked like a little boy with a tantrum. "My name is Link, commander of the Hyrulian army." He said in a very commanding voice that Dark had only heard a few times. "I demanded that you let the princess go!"

Barg laughed. "No, my boy, no until you listen to me! You will surrender your kingdom to me or the girl will die!" Dark pulled his weapon closer to Zelda's throat and she gasped.

"No, Link!" She screamed "Don't do it!" Link clenched his fists and his jaw was locked.

"Fine." he said quietly "Just don't hurt her." He jropped his sword to the ground and the rest of the soldiers did the same. Barg laughed in triumph and almost seemed to skip to Link. The young hero put his hands on his head in surrender as the pirate captain ordered to have him bound.

Barg had the castle, Link and Zelda would be thrown into the dungeon and Dark would have 5 days to do whatever he wanted before the goddesses would take him to where they thought he belonged.

-------------------------------------

Haha..no that wasn't a spelling typo in the chapter title. Sorry this chapter was a little choppy, and short. Please review! I love 'em!


	9. Chap9: Boom

-1Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. So Barg annoys you, eh? Yay! That's what I wanted! I think all good books should have at least one annoying person in them, right? (watches as people throw stuff at me)

Anyway I worked hard on this chapter, I hope I did a good job. Please review!

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter IV

Boom

"Commander Dark! Commander Dark! The prisoners have escaped!" The voice rang throughout the hall of the castle until it burst through the doors of a certain shadow's room. Dark looked up from his activities to see a panicked pirate.

"What happened?" He said, trying to remain calm.

"Link and Zelda! There were guards all around, and then POOF! Just like that, they were gone!" The pirates voice squeaked to a high pitch at the end.

"You put the princess and Link in the same cell?"

The pirate clasped his hands and began to fidget like a child when embarrassed. "well seeing as they're a couple, sir we thought…."

"Idiot." Dark said simply as he threw a pillow at the soldier. The soldier closed the door to avoid the attacking projectile.

"Sorry sir." He said as he opened back up the door. "What do you want me to do?"

Dark was now sitting on his bed that was next to his closet that he was pawing through. "What did Barg say about it?"

The pirate shook his head. "Nothing, sir, he said to leave these kind of things to you."

"How nice of him." He sighed in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you alright, commander? You look ill."

Dark looked at his hands. They did seem a little greyer then usual. "I'm fine." Dark assured him. "Send a patrol to search for the princess and her man. They cannot escape."

"Aye-aye, sir!" The pirate saluted and Dark retorted with a non caring wave of his hand. Then the soldier left him in peace.

Dark slammed his hand on the bed and cursed lightly. "Not yet, Link." He said out loud to himself. "You can take back your precious kingdom later, but not until I've had my fun."

Dark walked down the empty hallway. For once in his life there was silence and Dark was taking his sweet time enjoying it. There was something very calming but eerie at the same time about silence. He was so used to the busyness of his days that he couldn't remember ever having a moment of complete peace.

Before Link had destroyed him in the water temple, Dark always had something in his head, and even though there was never a noise in that room except for himself, Dark never had a moment to himself, there was always Link in the back of his mind. He thought maybe that's what made the silence so eerie. The thought of having Link in him again. And yet it reminded him of the days where he did just sit around and do nothing, with nothing to worry about, no Gannon no Link (except in his head). Maybe that was what the light realm felt like, he thought. The light realm was where Link would go when he died. Dark, however would be cast into the Dark realm, a place of hell, or that's what Dark figured it would be. Why did Link get to go to a paradise but he himself was condemned to a realm of pain and chaos? What right did he have, a victim of chance? It just didn't seem right.

Dark entered the royal chamber room where Barg sat, his legs stretched out across the throne. He held the rock in one hand and was staring intensely at it. It reminded Dark of when Gannondorf was ruling Hyrule and he used to sit with his legs over the arm rest as well.

"Just look at it!" exclaimed Barg, not taking his eyes form the glowing yellow stone. "All this power! In a tiny little stone."

"Yes, well can it track escaped prisoners?" He said dully. Barg looked up from the stone and studied Dark carefully as if he was checking to make sure it was a joke. Then once he realized Dark's seriousness he leapt from his chair.

"What!?" he cried "You let them escape?!"

"It wasn't me!" Dark argued "It was you're your sorry bunch of incompetent soldiers that let them escape!"

"The princess and that boy were your responsibility! If you don't get them back in that jail cell soon, You will suffer their punishment!"

Dark looked into the captains eyes. They held the same anger that Gannondorf had when Dark had done something wrong, and suddenly he was feeling very scared. But he didn't have time to think about it, for a soldier came into the room with some troubling news.

"Sirs!" He said "There has been a break in in the lower section of the castle. The sewers have gone haywire, if we can't get this fixed soon all the water from here to Zora's river will be unusable!"

Barg shot Dark a warning glance.

"I'm on it." And Dark rushed out of the room.

The sewer room was right next to the jail room, and Dark now realized why it had stunk so much when Link had placed him in there when he went for the princesses help.

Pipes were broken and water -or muck, rather- was everywhere and up to the tops of Dark's boots. It took everything Dark had not to gag.

"And just what does he expect me to do?!!" He yelled to himself, regretting it when he took a deep breath. "Gaahh!" Dark turned around to leave the room, not daring to spend another second in there, but when he did he was met by a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Link!" He said, placing a hand over his mouth and nose.

"You wont get away with this Dark, we will destroy everything until you surrender."

"where's your fairy, Hero?" Said Dark smugly, hiding his disgust of the sewer.

"That's none of your concern! Prepare yourself!" Link to his fighting stance

"Can we take this outside?" pleaded Dark, not wanting to start a battle in this room. But Link already had drawn his sword and was lunging at him. Dark didn't have time to reacted and was slammed into the cesspool type water, his head went completely under and he came back up sputtering the muck from his mouth while wiping it away from his face with his slimy hands.

"Oh for the love of-" He was cut off as a pair of strong arms rapped around his neck. He was pulled under once more, and he felt the arms shift so that the body was now on top of him, the attackers hands held his throat to the ground. Dark grabbed for his neck and began to breath in the murky water. Then he was yanked up by the hands.

"How does it feel?" Spat Link. Dark didn't open his eyes but he could feel Link's hot breath on his face. Dark didn't say anything but kept trying to pry the Hero's hands from his throat.

"Answer me!!" Yelled Link

"It hurts." Dark chocked out, and Link flung his other self away from him. Dark landed back in the water, and he could hear Link slosh though the muck, towards him.

"I told you never to come back!" He shouted, and Dark was starting to be a little scared by his out burst.

"Link, old buddy. Lets talk this over." Dark had stood up and was backing away, hands out, his sword nowhere in sight.

"There's nothing to talk about, Shadow."

"I'm not a Shadow anymore I told you!"

"That's a LIE!" shot Link "Look at yourself."

Dark held up his hand, he could see a clouded Link through his palm. "oh my god." He whispered. He was turning back into the shadow he once was!

"Prepare yourself, shadow!" Link jumped into the air and pointed the tip of the sword down as he dived over Dark. The shadow rolled out of the way just in time. The hero's sword clashed into the floor and he was knocked off balance. Link stumbled to the floor, smacking his head against a large pipe. Dark rushed to Link, not help him but to take his sword. Slowly, Link sat up, rubbing his head while Dark reached for the master sword. His hand tried to grasp the sword but they went right through, instead .

"That wont work." Said Link with a slight smile on his lips . Dark recalled saying that in the water temple when Link had tried to open the door to another room.

"Funny." Dark spat, and lunged at Link with lightning speed, surprised by his own speed, he was caught off guard and Link was able to dive down and trip Dark. The shadow boy flew forward and whammed his head on the same pipe that Link had. Link chuckled as he bent over to grab the master sword. Dark sat in the sewer water, stunned by the blood that ran down his forehead, he must have smacked it harder then Link. Then the Hero of Time reached over and grabbed a pipe that was still in the wall. He ripped it out and it ran with a greasy substance. Then he grabbed a bomb from out of his tunic and lit it.

"Goodbye, Shadow." He said, his face showing no emotion.

Dark suddenly realized what was happening but it was way past late and Dark could only watch helplessly as the bomb exploded in front of him.

-----------------------

Oooh Darkie go..BOOM. Hehe. Well I have a feeling there really was no greasy substance back then, but it's Hyrule so anything can happen, right? RIGHT?!! Ok, I knew you'd see it my way. Looks like Link's a little mad, no? Things are about to get very interesting. So stay tuned! COMMENT!! PLZ!!


	10. Chap10: Betrayal

-1**WARNING!!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS SPIOLERS!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED OCARINA OF TIME THIS WILL SPOIL THE ENDING!!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU. **

Hey ya'll, if you think Barg was annoying back a few chapters you're really going to think so now.

Oh and Sheik makes an appearance in this chapter and I want to make something clear:

Dark only has memories of Link's up to the water temple so past there he has no idea what happened. Therefore he does not know Sheik is Zelda. Make sense? Good.

Oh.. and: hint, hint hint hint hint hint hint wink wink hint hint (incase you're going "what the heck??" refer back to the author notes in chapter 6.)

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter X

Betrayal

Dark woke in his bed. He still stank of the sewer water and his cloth were quit ripped. His whole body screamed with pain, his left eye was swollen shut and dried blood was all over his face. Multiple gashes and bruises were on his legs and arms.

When Dark attempted to sit up his back became like fire and his head spun the room. He laid back down, aware now that there was another person in the room. A young man clothed in blue and black stood at the end of his bed, arms folded across his chest, His head was rapped with a white turban, only his dark red eyes shown and blonde hair poked randomly out of the turban. The middle of his shirt had the symbol of an eye on it.

"You," Dark said weakly "I, I know you." Memories flashed in his head, they were old memories of Link's. Shek? No Sheik. The boy's name was Sheik. He had helped Link on his quest by reciting confusing poetry and teaching him a series of tunes for his ocarina. "What are you doing here?"

The boy uncrossed his arms. "I heard that Hyrule castle had been taken over. I came to help."

Dark chuckled then winced in the pain that it brought. "So you've come to kill me? Well I think that Hero did a good job already. But you could always finish me off, I guess." Sheik snorted and walked over to the side of his bed, where Dark could see him better.

"I saved you, you know." His voice had a slight hint of anger in it.

"whoopty doo." Said Dark

"Have you no idea how many chances the goddesses have given you?!" Sheik's voice was louder now and it hurt Dark's head. "And yet you throw it all away with all your sadistic actions."

"I thought you were supposed to speak in rhyme." He smiled but Sheik just stared at him with cold red eyes and sighed heavily.

"You can still save yourself and the one you love, if you don't waist time feeling sorry for yourself."

"whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Dark, sitting up, despite the pain rushing through his body. "Sorry for myself!? Just who do you think you are?" Dark turned and looked away from Sheik. "You don't know what it's like, So you have no right."

"But I saved you!!!!" Shouted Sheik. Dark looked back at him, his face angry

"From what?! Near Death?! I only have 3 DAYS before I die! You saved me from nothing!"

Sheik tossed his hands up in the air with exasperation. "You just don't get it do you!?" He calmed himself "Forget it."

"I liked it better when you spoke in that confusing rhyme talk."

"You want rhyme talk? Fine. Time passes, things change, an idiot only has a few minutes before true love walks out his door."

"What?"  
"Go see your captain, and HURRY." Then he backed away from the bed and threw something to the ground. There was a blinding flash and Dark covered his eyes to protected himself. When he looked back, Sheik was nowhere to be found. Dark thought about what he had said, then decided to go see the captain. He tossed off the covers and flung his feet over the side of the bed, his body surged with pain with every movement he made.

Quickly he made his way down the hall to the throne room. The pirate guards made strange glances at his as they watched him hobble down the pathway.

When Dark got to the throne room he tried to look like he was in no pain, straightening his back and putting a calm look on his face, he tried to walk normally, his legs burned even more.

Dark gasped when he saw what was in the other room. Barg was standing next to a crate with a cow painted on the front. Next to him stood Malon, helping him unload the milk bottles.

Barg saw Dark and smiled and waved him over.

"Dark! Look at this! There's enough here to feed everyone. It's good to be king."

Malon turned her head when she heard his name mentioned and looked at him with concealed fear and Dark could feel her uneasiness.

"Is that all, My lord?" She asked, turning her attention back to Barg. She bowed her head in respect, but Barg ignored her for the moment to talk with Dark.

"feeling better?" He said smugly. "When I saw you down there I thought for sure you were dead. Do you know how loud that explosion was? I heard it all the way up here!"

"Down there?" Said Dark, ignoring all the other words.

"Yeah, you were passed out in that muck, It took a lot to find you."

"So you put me in my room?"

"yeah….. Why?"

"Nothing" Dark frowned. _'So that means Sheik didn't save me.' _Thought Dark. But then what did he mean "I saved you"? Now Dark was beyond confused. And on top of that, there was Malon, right in front of him.

"My lord…" repeated Malon. Barg turned back to her and smiled a big crooked smile.

"Hold on honey. Maybe you'd wanna stay here awhile. Get to know me a little better." He raised his eyebrows and smiled, Malon began to back away.

"That's a tempting gesture, My Lord, But I must be getting back to my father…"

"Oh come on honey." He said grabbing her by the arm and pulled her closer, slipping his hand around her waist. Malon looked away from the pirate, his breath warmed her cheek and she could feel his hand on her waist lower.

"My Lord please, don't." She tried to remain calm, but her voice was starting to crack as the lump in her throat grew.

"don't be such a prude, honey." He chuckled as he tried to force her to look at him.

"She said, no." Said Dark, grabbing Barg's arm that had Malon's hand, and ripped it away from her. Stunned, Malon slipped out of the mans grip and ran behind Dark.

"Haha, Dark. It's just a bit 'o fun." He got up close to the shadow boy's ear and whispered: "Maybe you want her."

Dark's face grew fierce and her twisted Barg's arm around his back, the pirate cried shortly out it pain.

"Let go of me, boy." Said Barg, his voice growing serious.

"Leave her alone!" Growled Dark. He pulled harder on Barg's arm. He was so concentrated on Barg's left arm he did not notice Barg slip his right hand in his pocket and pull out his stone. He gave it a small squeeze and put it back in his pocket. Then he ripped his own arm from Dark's grasp. Dark stumbled back in the man's sudden strength.

"You dare challenge me?" Barg roared. Dark's first instinct was to grab his sword, but he knew he could not beat Barg, not while he had possession of that stone. So instead, he grabbed Malon and began to heard her out the door.

"I own you!" Shouted Barg as an energy blast came from his fist. Dark covered Malon with his body and the yellow beam of light shot Dark in the back. He let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees. Malon gasped and pulled he hands over her mouth.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Malon with courage. Her hands were at her side, clenched tightly. Barg laughed at her stern face.

"Out of tha' way little girl. Your going to get yourself hurt." Then he dashed to Malon who flinched and held her arms close to her body. Tightly he grabbed Her throat and lifted her off the floor. Malon kicked and tried to pry his hands away.

Dark, who was breathing heavily, held himself with his hands and swung his legs, hard, against Barg's ankles. Barg let go of Malon as he fell backward and landed on his butt on the floor.

"Run, Malon!" ordered Dark. Malon took a last scared look at Dark then ran out the door.

"BOY!" Roared Barg, getting up and pulling a sword on Dark who was trying to get to his feet. Dark stood with one leg on the ground while he balanced with his other foot on the floor. Barg Kicked Dark in the stomach and sent him crumpled to the floor.

"We had a deal, boy."

Dark pulled out his sword while still laying on his side. He held it up and swung at Barg who unsheathed his sword. The pirate attacked Dark's weapon and he rolled out of the way. Quickly he got up, grunting in pain. Dark took his fighting stance and Barg lunged at him. Dark clashed his sword against Barg's, Letting out a great battle cry as he did so. They stood there for a while, both warriors pushing their hardest against the other. But Brag was to powerful for Dark and the shadow's sword flew from his hand. Skillfully, Barg twirled his sword in a circle then came down on Darks right shoulder. a scream of pain released from dark's lips as the sword sliced through his skin. Black mist poured form Dark wound. Barg's eye widened and he released his weapon from Dark's shoulder.

"What the hell?" He breathed

Dark held his shoulder with his left hand. His breathing was getting sharp and the room was getting fuzzy. Barg was standing before him but his face was getting blurry, and he found himself wavering from Brags face to his waist. He looked up again at the unrecognizable figure of the pirate, then the room went black.

---------------------

Well I thought I could avoid all cussing. But nothing else seemed to fit. oh well win some lose some.

Review please! Oh and **Pleading eyes**? That is just NASTY!! Lol


	11. Chap11: The Consequences of Love

-1Hey Ya'll I'm back in the game! Stupid Fan Fiction is not e-mailing my reviews to me, so sorry If I missed any. I love you all!

To **Spiritual Stone**: I think I misinterpreted what you said. And I replied to hastily and on a bad day too. I was in a bad mood and I think I came across like a jerk. I'm sorry.

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter XI

The Consequences of Love

Dark moaned as he felt the cooling sensation of water drip on his forehead and ran down his face. Slowly he opened his eyes, which felt as heavy as boulders. The room he was in was dark and the only source of light was a few torches lit around the room. His senses increased more and he noticed his hands were chained above his head against a wall. He also had chains on his ankles and he was sitting on his knees. His right shoulder was in intense pain and was still bleeding. Dark wondered how much of his shadow blood he had.

"I thought you died." came a meek voice and Dark jumped a little. He turned his head to where the voice was coming from and saw Malon in a corner, her hands were chained as well but she could let them rest in her lap and she was sitting on the ground, unlike Dark, who had to sit on his knees. Her ankles were chained together as well.

Dark snorted a laugh "It takes more then that to kill me." There was a moment of silence and Dark began to wonder if he should apologize for his actions so many days ago. But then Malon spoke again, her voice was quiet and not the bold and cheerful tone he was used to.

"we're going to die anyway." She said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Don't say that. I'll think of something."

Malon snorted "Right. You can't do anything but attack helpless people."

Dark said nothing

"And look at you! you're in no shape to battle someone so strong, you're a mess!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No you wont!" Shouted Malon and Dark smiled, the life peeking into his eyes.

"There's the Malon I know." Malon snorted again and then there was another period of silence. Then, in a small whisper that Dark almost didn't catch Malon said,

"Thank you."

Dark looked back over at the girl. "Thank you? For what?"

Her voice was still small, but it was not a whisper "For coming to my rescue." Dark couldn't say anything but only gaped at the ranch girl. His heart started to pound faster as he tried desperately to think of something smart to say.

'_come on, Dark' _He thought to himself _'Say something!' _But Malon again cut him to the quick.

"What are you?" she blurted out and Dark laughed slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently

"You know what I mean. I'm not blind, that wasn't blood pouring from you shoulder." Dark sighed, how could he tell her what he was? There was no way she was going to believe him.

"Malon. There is a reason you thought I looked like Link." Malon kept silent and Dark decided to continue.

"It's because I'm Link, or rather a part of him." He did not try to hide the pain in his words. "When Link pulled the master sword from the Temple of Time-"

"the Temple of Time? That place is closed off. No one can get in."

Then Dark remembered that Malon would know nothing if Zelda had taken Link back in time. Ganon would not be remembered by anyone except Zelda and Link. And himself, of course.

"Malon? Something happened seven years ago that you know nothing about."

"Dark, I think those wounds are going to your head."

"No, Malon…. Ahh, never mind…." He looked away from her. How could he tell her of something that never happened in this time? She would never believe him.

There was a long silence and Dark was feeling the hopelessness of their situation. Then something that Dark did not expect happened. Malon began to sing. She started to hum at first, like she did at the ranch. That calming melody she had hummed so many times. But then she began to sing it. Dark was lost in the words and the crispness of her voice, it sounded like the goddesses and Dark was hypnotized by the song

_In a world, where no one wins,_

_in a world of pain,_

_that's were we, find the cheer, find hope here,_

_so small, but so near, all we can do is look,_

_and when we find it, we can see_

_Nothing is as bad as it seems,_

_so we will conquer the pain,_

_we can go on if all hope is lost,_

_we will find comfort again._

_If you feel, there's no hope,_

_come to my memory, you can, find me here,_

_find me my dear, I will help, I will sing,_

_I will give you peace,_

_if you just look for, my memory. _

When Malon had finished Dark was almost asleep.

"That was beautiful." He gaped

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. She said to sing it whenever I was lonely, or afraid."

Dark had nothing to say, he knew he couldn't do anything to comfort her. So he just hung there, waiting.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Malon screamed as part of the wall next to her exploded.

"YEAH, BABY! LOOK WHAT DADDY CAN DO!" The voice came from just outside the prison and when the smoke cleared Dark saw Link grinning ear to ear with one hand on his hip. Next to him was Sheik who was a little less excited then Link.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Dark

"Ze..er, I mean Sheik was watching everything and when he saw you get your butt kicked we came to help."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

Sheik walked over to Dark and started to unlock his chains while Link unlocked Malon's. Dark sat up with the help of Sheik and found it hard to stand. Things were blurry and he felt nauseous.

"Are you ok?" Asked a concerned Sheik. Dark nodded

"I'll be fine."

Link had helped Malon up and was heading out the opening that he made and called to them.

"Come on Zelda! Hurry up!"

Dark looked at Sheik and he-or she- slapped her forehead.

"Way to go, Link." Said His fairy companion, Navi. Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Zelda?" exclaimed Dark "You're Zelda?"

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference does it make!" argued the princess.

"Look, guys," interrupted Malon who was now next to Dark "I think we have more important thing to worry about." She pointed to the ceiling. Dark heard the footsteps of a few pirates and guessed they had heard the explosion.

"She's right, we need to go." Said Dark. Link lead the way followed by Malon and Sheik. Dark was last and when he tried to run he nearly crumpled to the floor, his leg hurt so much. Sheik looked back at Dark, who was coming very slowly.

"Come on, Dark!" she ordered and Dark looked at her gravely

"Go princess! I'll hold them off. Just get Malon out of here!" Zelda frowned and sadness crossed her brow.

"Dark…."

"Just go!" He shouted and she hesitated then tossed him two small daggers and ran to catch up with Link.

"Ready, Dark?" he said to himself as he grabbed the daggers. Guards tramples down the stairs and when they saw Dark they did not hesitate to attack.

Dark had a hard time defending himself. He felt so weak. But he knew his purpose was not to win it was to buy Link, Malon and the princess the time they needed to get away. After all, he had brought them here. Didn't he deserve to die? Dark thought it was funny how he switched sides so quickly. Darn Malon, always messing with his head.

The pirates swarmed around him and Dark was now just swinging the daggers carelessly, hitting whoever got in the way. Then one of the pirates kicked him in the back, he fell forward to another pirate who was holding a sword. Dark could not stop himself and the sword pierced through his stomach. He did not scream and only inhaled silently, each breath sharp and painful. Then once again, his world went black.

-----------------------------------------

Haha. Dark passes out a lot. I hate that feeling right before you pass out. sorry random thought. ANYWAY sorry of the overly corny song . But I couldn't resist! Review please!


	12. Chap12: Near Miss

Hey guys! It's time for an update! I have some bad new! I'm afraid I've been getting into star wars lately (I just had to read that gosh darn fanfiction, didn't I?) and I have no inspiration to write The Story of a Shadow. But I Have good new! I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance! Ok ok that's old. But seriously I have written up to the last chapter so that's good.

So sorry guys . I don't know what else to say I hope I can get my inspiration back soon.

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter XII

Near miss

Dark's heart beat rapidly. He was so tired and could feel his body shaking. His hands twitched and his back tensed as he felt the cold touch of an iron rod slide down from the back of his neck to his hips.

"Don't worry, kid. It wont be cold much longer." The evil voice came from Barg, who had Dark on the floor. His hands and feet were tied together but Barg had not bothered to do anything else. He knew Dark was to worn out to do anything, and he was right. Dark just wanted it all to end. He knew it was his fault for getting mixed up with Barg in the first place. He had seemed like just a drunken sailor, but now he had turned into a sadistic creep. Dark wondered if this was how Malon felt when Dark turned on her. Maybe he deserved the punishment ahead. He was to weak to struggle anyway and had just laid down and closed his eyes. Maybe He wouldn't survive this and it would all be over soon. But he had a feeling Barg would make sure he stayed alive.

"Any last words, kid?" Said the evil sailor as he waved the now red hot iron bar in front of his face.

"Yeah I do: Why?" He flinched at his own words as he recalled Malon saying the same thing to him in the prison cell. Barg leaned down to Dark's level, Iron rode still in hand. He ginned evilly.

"Because I can. Kid. I have the power to and no little devil shadow is going to take that from me." He gently smacked Dark's cheek and raised himself back up.

"That stone is turning you into a maniac!" Growled Dark.

"Silence!" Hissed Barg as he lowered the iron tool onto Dark's backbone. Dark cried out as the heat began to melt his skin, more black mist poured out of Dark. Then Barg lifted Dark up to his feet. Dark stood weakly with his face toward the ground. His shoulders were caved in and his legs looked as if they would give at any moment.

"Stand like a man!" Barked the pirate. When Dark did not move, Barg dropped the iron rod and grabbed Dark by the hair. He dragged the defeated youth over to a pool of water. Dark immediately began to panic and Barg noticed his sudden perk up.

"So you do care about your life! Good this will be more fun." Then he shoved Dark into the pool. The water was deep and Dark sank like a rock to the bottom and he struggled to move up as water engulfed into his lungs. But being bound by the ropes Dark could hardly move. The water stung his eyes and the gashes on his body as they tried to clean out the infected wounds.

'_It's just water' _thought Dark over and over to himself. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he beat this man? Barg was nothing! And yet here he was barely alive. Ha! That was a laugh! He wasn't even alive to begin with! Then why was he dieing? Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing except the feeling he felt when he was with Malon. Every decision he made while he was around her felt so right. (except the one, of course) Maybe that was it! Maybe he lived because he DID love. He kept telling himself he could not live and he could not love and yet here he was, dieing for the one he loved! It all made sense now. He did have a reason to live, to fight! Water wasn't his problem it was all the doubt he felt in that room while he wondered about his purpose.

Suddenly the water felt soothing on his body. And he was… breathing? He was breathing under water! It looked so clear, an ice blue. Then he saw her. Smiling at him was Nyaru. She was in the water with him. She swam around to his hands and unbound the rope, then moved to his feet. When he was free she smiled again at him.

"Well done, Dark. Only one step left." Her voice was like a soft chorus of bells that soothed the pain. She swam up to him one last time and gently kissed him on the lips. It was like nothing Dark had ever felt before and he could feel his wounds healing. His shoulder closed completely and the burn on his back disappeared. All his burses and scars disappeared, too. Then she swam away, giving him one last warm smile and Dark winked playfully back at her.

With his new found strength Dark sunk to the bottom of the pool. He bent his legs , and then using his arms, he pushed off the ground and soared to the top of the water. He bust out of the water and twirled in the air and landed on the ground, his back turned to Barg.

What the…?" exclaimed Barg and Dark turned around and smiled devilishly at him.

"I'm back."

"How..how did you…." Stuttered the sea dog.

"You've been a bad boy, captain. Bad boys must be punished." He walked closer to Barg who was franticly trying to search for his stone. Dark went to punch Barg when all of a sudden there was a loud booming sound coming from the next room. Both Dark and Barg stopped there actions to look at the wall where the noise was coming from. In seconds the wall burst into pieces with a thundering explosion. Dark lifted his arm over his eyes in defense from the exploded wall. The smoke cleared, reveling a smiling Link, and Sheik and Malon and Navi.

"Miss me?" Asked Link, his eyes were filled with excitement, like a child on Christmas day.

"I told you to get out of here!" insisted Dark, he didn't shout but was angry that they had not taken Malon to safety

"Never mind that!" Said Zelda, who was still in her Sheiken outfit. "We need to get out of here." She pointed to an angry Barg, who had found his precious stone. He squeezed it and held it out.

"RUN!" Dark shouted, grabbing Malon by the wrist as he flew from the room. Link and Zelda followed.

Dark could hear the sound of the stone's energy and pulled Malon to the ground. The beam of yellow light whizzed past the top of Dark's head. And crashed through the wall ahead.

"Link!" The shadow yelled, hoping he had sensed it in time, too.

"We're ok. Go left!"

Dark got to his feet and helped Malon up. She looked at him thankfully and then he slipped his hand to hers. He smiled when she did not flinch or pull away.

They raced down the corridor, not looking back. Dark concentrated his senses behind him, hoping to reacted in time to dodge whatever came their way.

Link and Zelda had finally caught up to them and The two warriors ran side by side, while the girls ran right behind.

"You look better." Said Link, taking his gaze off the hall for a moment to look over his shadow.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself, handsome, even." Dark smiled

"Shadow…." Link warned

"Sorry, habit."

"Turn here." The two boys ran in sync with each other. Both had the same running style and it looked like Link's shadow was running with him. (which, in essence, it was)

"I don't hear him." commented Zelda from behind Link. And Link looked back for a moment to see that no one was chasing them, there weren't even any guards around. Link shook his head, as if he was worried it was a trap.

Dark and party came out the castle in on piece, there were guards on the outside of the castle, and Link quickly went to action, not bothering to stop and fight, just enough to get through the gate and out of there.

"We made it!" huffed Zelda, still running with everyone. They made their way through a deserted castle market and out to Hyrule field, stopping only once they were outside.

"Now what?" Asked Dark. he was still afraid to apologize, and he wondered if he was just being prideful.

"We got a plan." announced Link. His face was serious and red from running. Malon rested her hands on her thighs and breathed deeply. Dark wanted nothing more then to pick Malon up him his arms and take her away. But he knew if Link would have a cow. He knew if he wanted Malon he needed to make friends with Link. Or at least come to an understanding with him. In a way Dark had a great deal of respect for Link. Dark knew he caused a great deal of pain and worry for his other self and yet the hero came back to rescue him.

"What is the plan?" Asked Dark

"In time, Shadow. Right now we need to get as far away from here as possible."

-------------

Sorry another short chapter! Please review!


	13. Chap13: so many words

-1Pretty long chapter. Sorry updating has been slow but I'm trying to stretch it, because of my new found Star Wars obsession. Again, I'm sooorrry. I just don't have the last chapter finished and I want my heart to be in it when I write it. So enjoy. This chapter may be boring to the Action fans Just read the chapter title. 

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter XIII

Compilations and a lot of talking

Link had lead everyone to the outskirts of Gerudo Valley, where the different races of Hyrule met to devise a plan to attack the Sea Pirate that had taken over their home. Zoras, Gerudo, Gorons, and Hylians stood in a circle around a large bond fire. In the middle was Link, drawing with his finger In the dirt, a plan.

"This'll never work!" Shouted a Zora soldier and a few other Zoras mumbled agreements.

"It'll work." Said Link with unfailing confidence. Dark had to admit. It was a good idea. But, how long would it take? He looked up at the pale moon. It was so close to being full that you really couldn't tell the difference. He sighed a saddened sigh and Malon, who was standing next to him, drew her attention from Link to the distressed shadow.

"Are you okay?" he face was filled with concern. Dark smiled a reassuring smile

"Fine." He pretended to concentrate on Link and she seemed to buy it.

"So it's settled?" Said Link, after a few minutes of reassuring the small troop he had gathered. There was a roar of battle cry's and Link looked satisfied with the reaction.

"Good. We will review the plan tomorrow, get some sleep and go for it the next day."

"Wait!" Dark's voice raised above the murmur of the crowd. "Why do we waist time? Let us attack tomorrow!" The crowd went with the energy Dark was putting off and cheered. But Link was not so convinced. He walked over to Dark and pulled him away from the crowd. Then he whispered

"Shadow, we are to weak to attack so soon. We need to get our strength up, then we will attack."

Dark was frustrated and he clenched his teeth. "I don't have time for that." He said, pointing to the almost full moon. Link looked up at the sky, then back at Dark. His face was stale and unconcerned

"Yeah? So?"

"SO?! So! I don't HAVE until then," He was having a hard time keeping his voice down, and Link put a finger to gesture to be quiet. "You know how long I have."

"Yes, I do." Link looked at his hands, cleaning his nails with his thumb nail

"Listen to me!" He hissed "Why are you doing this? I can't help you if I'm dead." Link looked back up at the shadow, he seemed to blend with the night.

"How do I know your not going to betray us once we get inside?"

"BETRAY?!" Link hushed him again. "Betray? I just almost died trying to save your butts!"

"But! This wouldn't even be happening if you hadn't brought them here in the first place."

"Well if you didn't sentence me to exile!"

"You were the one who wanted to go in the first place!" Dark said nothing and Link smiled that he had won the argument, until he noticed the eerie silence in the camp. Dark and Link looked at the group staring at them in awe. Except a Sheikin clothed Zelda, who was just shaking her head. Dark felt his cheeks burn and wondered if the red could be seen from his shadowy skin tone.

"Link, who is this? He looks just like you!" The voice came from a Goron who's name was also Link. Dark had remembered him from when Gannon had ordered him to imprison all the Gorons to be fed as sacrifices to the mighty Dragon, Volvagia. Dark was relieved that the tiny Goron would not remember him. The crowd of warriors started to get louder with agreements

"He does look like Link!" came some voices.

"Why you can almost see through him! What kind of devil creature is this." came another. Dark could feel his face burn more, but he did not know if it was from embarrassment or anger. But he felt the rage of their eager judgments.

"everyone!" Said Link, silencing the crowd. "This is a demon from another realm, he is from a parallel dimension. He is me, sorta." There was gasps from the crowd and Dark was slightly amused at Link's quick thinking. "But he has turned from his evil ways to help us in this fight."

While Link explained and answered questions, Dark drifted his gaze until he saw Malon, who was starring at him with wide sea blue eyes. Dark guessed she was remembering their conversation in the dungeon.

"And!" Announced Link when everybody was satisfied with his answers. "There's been a change of plans! We fight tomorrow!" The crowd roared and Link waved them back into silence. "Lets get some sleep, people."

When the crowd of warriors wondered off to find spots to sleep, Dark began to look for Link. He wanted nothing more then to find Malon and talk to her, but he knew there was something he needed to do. He found Link walking over to Zelda, and yanked him away, behind a boulder, out of public sight.

"What now." Said Link, looking over to where Zelda was sitting.

"I need to tell you something!" Dark made Link look away from Zelda and back on him. Link looked at his shadow, waiting for an explanation.

"I just…I wanted to thank you."

"Ok." And Link began to walk away.

"Hey!" He shouted, and ran to catch him, grabbing his arm. "I'm trying to be nice to you, doesn't that mean something?"

Link turned around to face Dark, his face was hard. "Listen, shadow." He said in his no nonsense tone "I don't want you here. I want nothing more then for you to get out of my life. And I can't wait until tomorrow night. Get it?"

Dark was deeply confused. "No, I don't. First you rescue me, then you let me fight, and now your being a fool and a pompous ass. What do you have against me?"

"Everything!" He hissed as he throw up his arms. "I never intended to rescue you! That was all Zelda's idea. And The only reason I said to attack tomorrow is that you could be of SOME help!" Dark was silent and Link stared at him for a moment then turned to leave. Then Dark spoke

"You know what your problem is?" He said. Link did not turn around but he stopped moving and Dark knew he was listening.

"Your so caught up in the self righteousness of YOU, that you can't admit that I'm what you are capable of." Link did not move an inch and Dark could not tell what Link was thinking. Then he began to walk again and Dark let him go.

Instead of going back to camp, Dark sat on a ledge, looking out at Hyrule field. He stared at the moon. The clouds gently brushed across it's pale splendor and slowly faded or passed away. He thought about Link. Really, he respected Link. The hero had beaten him while he himself was at the height of strength, and he did not kill Dark even when he could have without having a single soul know. He sighed heavily, there was just no changing Link.

"He still has a lot of growing up to do, just like you." Dark turned around to see Malon looking at him. Her eyes were so soft and full of a wisdom that Dark knew he would never understand.

"Malon! I didn't see you there." She walked up to him

"May I?" She asked, gesturing to sit down. Dark nodded and scooted over. She sat down with he legs over the ledge like Dark's and swung them back and forth. Crickets chirped in the silence of the night and for a moment Dark could not look at Malon.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Dark, about what you said before." She said, breaking the silence. Dark could only shrug

"So you're Link's opposite?"

Dark grunted a little "Not really, mostly just his leftovers."

"Oh." Her voice was quiet. Dark chuckled and Malon looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah I guess that doesn't make me prince charming." Malon grew sad and looked at him with worry.

"You really do look like a shadow of Link. I never realized it before, but I can practically see right through you." Dark chuckled again

"Kind of evil looking, right?"

"Oh Dark it didn't-"

"Listen, Malon. I may be a prideful, self seeking, two timing, heathen. But, I'm trying to change. And I need someone to…." he trailed off and looked down at his hands.

"to.." Malon prodded. He looked a back at her

"someone to…help…"

"Dark."

"Malon, I…I, I don't know." Dark got to his feet and looked at Malon, She could see the hurt in his eyes. He turned around to walk away but Malon grabbed the heel of his boot and he jerked to a stop. He looked down at her, and she reached out her hand for him to help her up. He extended his hand and pulled her to her feet, yanking her a bit to hard that she fell into him.

"Sorry." he muttered, backing away.

"Dark." She called out. "I know you don't want to hurt me. ."

Dark looked at Malon, unsure of what to say, then he smiled and nodded.

-----------------

_There was a crash and Dark's eyes jerked open. He looked at his surroundings. The place he was in was white and he seemed to float in a never ending vastness of nothingness. Suddenly Dark saw a black hand reach down from above him and grab his waist. He struggled and tried to scream for help but no sound emitted from his mouth. The hand slowly pulled him up to the black void from where it came from and it began to swallow him. Dark reached his hand out as if to grip on to something, or someone, to help him pull away. But his hand caught nothing and his hand disappeared with the rest of him into the black hole. _

Dark woke up with a start. He was breathing deeply and was drenched in sweat. Shaking, Dark put a hand over his heart. It was beating rapidly.

Dawn had come to Hyrule and the camp was alive with preparing soldiers. Dark decided to get ready, and ignore the unnerving dream. He sat up and walked over to where Link was helping a young Zora boy practice defending with his fish fins. Dark tried to calm himself and look normal.

"Where's Malon." He asked Link, who stopped and looked at Dark warily.

"She's over by the Gerudo, practicing with Zelda.." His voice was reluctant but Dark just tried to ignore it. Dark left in seach for Malon, She had on her usual cloth but her hair was pulled back into a Gerudo style poiny tail. She had a bow in hand and was shooting across the large bridge to some targets on the other side. She was quit good, actually, and Dark was amused at her excited response when she hit a bowlseye

"Hello, ladies." He chimmed. A few girls-including Malon and Zelda- turned around to see who was talking.

"Dark!" Greeted Malon, cheerfully. Zelda, who was next to Malon, looked at him with a worried brow.

"Dark, can I talk with you for a moment?" Zelda asked. Dark agreed, but wished he could have talked more with Malon.

"Yes, princess?" he said with a mischievous grin. Zelda frowned at dark

"Quit it, Dark. I just wanted to know if you are feeling well?" Dark stopped grinning and his face turned serious.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Zelda's face turned to worry and she started to fidget with her hair

"I heard you last night. You where groaning almost all night. And you seemed in a lot of pain." Dark frowned for a very breif second and then his face turned into a devilish smile

"I was dreaming of you, princess." He grinned. Zelda huffed and smacked the shadow on the cheek. He smiled back at the princess, his cheek bright red.

"Can you be serious for 5 minutes!" She snapped. "You do realize you only have a very short amount of time left to woo you- know- who, don't you?"

"I was going there now, until you pulled me away."

Zelda's cheeks turned a slight pink and she smiled sheepishly "Sorry."

"Malon," Said Dark, walking over to her. She had just shot another aroww from her bow.

"Hi, Dark. Are you ready for today?" Dark looked at the ground. How could he be? But Malon didn't know that so he lied.

"Of course. I'm always ready to defend beautiful women." Malon blushed, and looked at her bow, afraid to look up at Dark. Dark looked around, trying to find something else witty to say, only to notice that most of the Gerudo had mysteriously vanished. He looked behind him to see Zelda giving him the go ahead sign. He smiled and turned back to Malon, who was still closely inspecting her bow.

"Malon, I need to tell you something." She looked up at the handsom shadow, his dark black hair gently blew in the wind.

"Yes, Dark." She breathed, as if expecting something fantastic.

"I, well see, that is." He cleared his throught ready to try again. He could do this, this was easy compared to all that he had gone through. He had nearly died, he could say I love you to one girl, couldn't he? "I think I lo-"

"Let's go peoples!" Dark winced as Link's words cut off his sentence. "It time to battle!"

"We better go." Said Malon. Dark nodded in bewilderment. Why every time he was so close something would happen? Did the goddesses hate him that much? Would he ever get the chance to say those words? and, even if he did get them out, would Malon say it back?

----------

Review, reviw! It may help me write the last chapter!


	14. Chap14: The Shadow Inside Him

**ATTENTION all author notes are important and beneficial to reviewers, please read both beginning and ending author notes. Thank you **

All right! Including this chapter you have 2 chapters to read until the end. SO… I sat down to write the end chapter and I though "angst ending, or happy ending…?" now you're probably thinking "what the heck does this have to do with me?" right? Well I will tell you…I'm going to leave the ending up to the REVEIWERS! So, in your comments please tell me if you want a sad angst ending or, a happy fairy tail balh blah blah ending. Majority rules. So please, the ending is up to…you.

P.S. This chapter is very confusing so it would be wise to keep track of who is who.

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter XIV

The Shadow Inside Him

Link had gone though the plan so many times with him, Dark thought he could do it with his eyes closed. Yet the feeling of uncertainty lingered in his stomach and he began to wonder if the plan would work. The skill that Dark required for the plans success Dark had not practiced since the time spent in that room. He wondered if he was even capable of it.

They were marching across Hyrule field. The whole army. (if that's what you wanted to call it) Greudo, Zora, Goron and Hyrulian all marching together for a common cause. Dark could feel the emotion running through each one of them. They were fighting for their homes, their lives, it wasn't just a random act of killing. The thought made Dark feel very much alive.

The atmosphere was very different then what Dark pictured in his mind. In the war stories that Dark had read (when he spent so much time in the library) The day would be clouded and cruel looking. But here, it looked so much different: It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and although the tension was thick, there was no large feeling that lurched in his stomach. Just the heavy responsibility of making the plan work.

The Castle market was dead calm, not a soul in sight. And the Castle itself was quiet as well. Until some guards noticed them. They perked up from their slumped conversation and looked at the many warriors before them, unsure of what to do. Then it dawned on one of them and he called out at the top of his lungs for more help.

The Gorons made it easy to get though the gate. One swift punch and the iron bars fell to the ground. Link let out a battle cry and a rush of fighters whizzed passed him, crashing into the pirates ahead. Dark wanted to stay, he loved the thrill of fighting but Link called to Dark as soon as the battle began.

"Ready?" he said softly, when they were a ways out of sight from the battle. Dark nodded and reached for Link's shoulders. Link looked at him seriously and Dark guessed that he had the same fear as well. Slowly he pushed down on the Hyrulian hero, concentrating hard. His expression lightened when he saw that his hands were molding into Link. Then he grabbed Link, a little more confident now, and pulled his other self toward him. Dark could feel Link tighten his muscles , like he was in pain, but Dark kept at it until finally he was merged with his good half. Link's eyes turned a reddish blue and he flexed his arms, his skin was darker now with Dark in him, and he felt stronger, too.

"Ready?" Said Link out loud. And for a moment he wondered if Dark could even here him

'Ready!' The comment was from Dark. Who Link could here inside his head.

"That's just weird." Said Link, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Link made his way to the window over the moat that Dark had used to get in the castle so many times before. Most of the pirates were in the battle and with Dark's and Link's strength combined, they had an easy time taking out the few remaining guards.

'_I hope the shadow doesn't screw things up!' _thought Link to himself as he ran for the throne room

'I heard that!' Dark's voice entered in Link's mind and he jumped

"Don't DO that!" he shrieked out loud "Don't you know it's not nice to eavesdrop."

'Sorry,' Thought Dark to Link, then he chuckled 'Don't think anything TOO nasty while I'm in here.'

"Shadow!" He tried to smack Dark only to realize he just hit himself in the face, Dark laughed again.

'This is gonna be so much fun!' His tone was half amusement half sarcastic. Link rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway until they reached the throne room. Link took a deep breath, unsheathed his sword, then burst into the room battle ready. Only, Barg was nowhere to be seen. Link slumped his shoulders and sighed heavily.

"Where would he be?" Asked Link, more to himself then to the shadow inside him.

'He's probably in his room.' Link raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard the shadow enter his mind.

"I keep forgetting you're here."

'Just go.'

Dark thought the directions to Link and they began to run to the room. Most of the castle was pretty silent, and neither of the boys would talk to the other. It was a long time before anyone said anything at all. Until Link had enough.

"would you stop that." Link said dully

'stop what?' Said dark

"Stop thinking about her."

'I can't help it.' his voice came out a tad bit more whiny then he expected

"Well can you TRY?"

'Maybe I don't want to.' The shadow retorted, and Link sighed

"Will you be careful with her?" The question surprised Dark

'What?'

"If you get her. Will you treat her right."

Dark snorted "I don't think that's a problem. It's not gonna happen." Link looked at his running boots but said nothing.

The door to Barg's room was not locked and Link carefully creaked open the door, peering inside. Barg was near a window on the opposite side of the room, he was looking out it with a frown on his face. Link opened the door wider, careful not to make a sound. Both of them guessed that Barg had the stone in his pocket, and would not leave it alone for a second.

Link inched his way in, trying to keep his breathing down, which was hard considering how fast his heart was racing. The hero lifted his sword and was ready to cut. Just one jab to the gut and it would all be over. He took in a silent breath and then lunged the sword. There was the sound of steel hitting steel and Link stumbled backward by the unprepared clash. Barg laughed and turned around.

"Ha!" He boasted "I thought I sensed a rat."

An energy field surrounded Barg, and Link slapped himself mentally for not noticing it in the first place. Barg was glowing a slight hint of yellow and he had the stone in his left hand. Link hulled himself up to his feet, and pointed the master sword at Barg. Barg laughed loudly, his belly rolling with each heave.

"That's a good one, hero! But no one can stop me now! I'm INVINCEABLE!!!" Barg quickly stuck his hand out and shot a ray of light at Link, who reacted just in time to jump out of the way. The beam crashed though the wall behind Link and smoked. Link wasted no time retaliating and lunged at Barg with force. But Barg was much faster now and easily jumped to the side. Link, being the expert swordsman, quickly turned around and slashed at the man. The sword clashed against the force field again but this time Link was prepared for it. He thought for a moment

'_I can't use my sword, I'll have to defeat him some other way'_.

'Use that stupid move you used on me once.' interjected the shadow. Link back flipped out of the range of Barg's newly unsheathed sword.

'_which one is that?'_ He thought as he moved out of the room and into the hall

'I don't know, that fiery one that, like exploded, or something.' Link remembered and decided it was worth a shot. Dins fire, It was a move that Link had learned early in his adventures. Link backed away from Barg until he had enough room to start the spell.

'Get closer.' agued the shadow inside Link. The hero just ignored him and began to concentrate…

No use

'_Would you stop thinking so much shadow? I can't concentrate.' _He tried to close his eyes

'well excuse me.'

Barg was getting closer, approaching with caution.

"Just breath." Link told himself. Then he began to unleash the flame from his hand. His arm was engulfed and soon his whole body. Link slammed his fist to the ground with a cry and the flame from his body shot forth in all directions, Barg was hit and fell backwards. Not waiting to see if Barg was alright , Link took out his bow and shot an arrow fused with fire magic and shot it at his fallen enemy. It hit the energy shield that, with a blinding light, shattered and disappeared.

'_Yes.' _Grinned Link and put away his bow and unsheathed the master sword.

As Barg was getting up, Link ran towards him with his sword.

'Oh god watch out.' Dark said to Link as Barg stretched out his feet. Link was caught ff guard and stumbled to the floor.

'_would you leave the fighting to me?' _asked Link irritated.

'sorry again.' said Dark sheepishly

But Link and Dark had a hard time working together. The constant feeling and voices of Dark in Link's head made Link lose his concentration and have a hard time fighting the already beefed up sea dog. Whenever Link would make a move, Dark would insist on doing it his way, and make Link lose balance. And Link would never give into Dark's ideas. The battle between Link and Barg (and link and Dark) went on for quit a while and by the time both warriors were worn out, the hallway and several rooms were trashed. Both Barg and Link had heavy scars on there bodies but Link was the worst looking. His face was bloody and his right arm was broken and hanging limply at his side.

'_Blast it, Shadow, we have to get that stone out of his hand!' _There was a break in the fighting and both fighters were facing the other, breathing deeply.

'I kept telling you how! You just wont listen!' Protested Dark

'_that's because your methods are sloppy and useless! I'll just get killed if I try one of your strategies.' _

'you just don't want to admit I have a good idea.' Spat Dark.

Link was about to argue but Barg was done resting and had lunged at Link, starting the battle again. Link held up his sword. Since his right arm was useless so were most of his items. And since Barg was week as well, Link could still hold off Barg with one arm, Their swords clashed and Link bent his knees for support. Then Barg, who was using both arms to overpower Link, let one hand go and grabbed Link's limp arm and twisted it. Link screamed in pain and Barg was able to knock Link's sword out of his hand. Barg twisted Link's arm again and pulled the hero's back to his front, holding his sword to Link's neck.

"Gotacha." Smirked Barg. Link breathed in unsteady gasps, his eyes were wide with fear. Instead of killing Link off right then, Barg kicked Link to the ground. He bent down on one knee and pulled Link's hair, bringing the hero's head up to his own.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll die soon enough." Said Barg, sensing Link's fears. "But first I got to call off your pathetic group of soldiers."

Barg dragged Link by his good arm to the castle grounds where the battle was raging. To Link's small satisfaction, they were winning. But Barg had other plans

"Ye better stop, mateys." Said Barg loudly, commanding attention. Almost everyone stopped as soon as they saw the bloodied face of Link.

"Link!" Zelda gasped, and put a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Put yer swords down an Yer captain here wont get hurt." Zelda immediately dropped her weapons, glaring at the other warriors to do the same. The evil pirates backed off and retreated to the castle, leaving the good guys stunned and alone.

--------

Okay my good reviewers, I have another surprise for you! CONTEST! (haha now I'm going to get long reviews ) here it is:

In this chapter (chap 14) there is a quote from a cartoon. YOU have to guess which line it is, and what show it comes from (remember it's from a CARTOON) there is a catch though: (who saw that coming?) The line has one word left out, so it's not the full quote, the last word is missing.

The first reviewer to guess correctly, (just guess in your review for this chapter) wins ONE of the fallowing:

A poem, song, one shot or drawing of your choice by me! There are some rules

1. The prize cannot exceed a T rating

2. The prize cannot deal with something I don't know (ex: Naruto, Phantom of the opera…ect)

I'm going away for some time so I wont get to check my reviews for a while, so if there is more then 1 right answer there will be a tie breaker. So if someone has reviewed before you, guess anyway (besides, they might be wrong) after I announce the winner I will discuses the details in a private PM or e-mail. (so if you're not a part of Fanfiction, (you know who you are…) give me your E-mail in your review-or e-mail me (which you can find on my profile page).

**UPDATE: (12-09-06) contest closed. Thanks to all who particapated. **


	15. Chap15: What Hero's Do

-1Hey guys! Okay apparently more people knew about the old Zelda cartoons then I thought; that's okay there was actually another motive to the contest (haha) mostly it was to get the hidden readers to review. so anyway there is a 3 way tie. The winners are:

** indigo Rose**

** Harrynginny4eva**

** Pleading eyes**

**To those three. Here is the tie breaker:**

**In your next review, please come up with your own catch phrase for Dark, (like Link's: "excuse me princess." line.) Be as creative, sadistic, romantic, cocky, ect. As you want. The one I pick will be the winner. And don't worry I don't know any of you 3 personally so there is no favoritism. The winners catch phrase will be used at the end of the story, as well. **

In other news: majority rules so this will be a happy ending story (sorry **randomxartist**)

The Story of a Shadow

Chapter XV

What Hero's Do

Dark felt weak. Although his physical body had no harm done to it he had still felt every blow that Link had felt. And now, to his despair, he could not detach himself from Link. He was stuck, on the inside. And now there they were, hanging in the old familiar dungeon, the leak of water dripping on him. And the smell of sewer permeating the room.

'I should try redecorating.' Joked Dark. 'I seem to live here.' Link's eyes were glossed over and had the look of hopelessness on them. Dark sighed at his failed attempt to cheer up his other self. 'Someone's in a mood today.'

"Leave me alone, shadow." Link voice echoed slightly through the empty room.

'It's Dark.'

"What?"

'My name is Dark. Not "shadow", not "thing", not "that creepy demon". It's Dark.'

Link grunted, gently rocking himself back and forth. "What's the difference."

"Well do you like it when everyone calls you "hero"?' Link could feel Dark's eyebrows go up. Link said nothing .

'And don't even try to lie to me, "hero" I know you.' Link still said nothing and only looked down at his boots. Dark could feel Link trying hard not to think anything.

'Just let it out.' provoked Dark 'I'm going to be here a while.' Link closed his eyes. And Dark could almost feel the lump in Link's throat.

"It's not easy being the Hero."

"Oh sure," Scoffed Dark. "The girls, the praise, the feeling of being needed. Must be horrible."

"Just forget it." Link said angrily.

'Oh come on Link! You think you're so perfect. And that it's so tuff being that way. Well why don't you try coming down to Hyrule, and admit you're just like everybody else.'

'_Can we stop this? I want to get some sleep.' _He thought to Dark  
'That's why you hate me so much, isn't it?' continued the shadow, ignoring Link's request. 'Because you hate to admit That I am you.'

"Shut up." He spat.

'Can't you just admit you're just like everybody else?'

"Shadow…."

'It's Dark!!!' He screamed in Link's mind

"Not much of a difference." snorted Link and his other self backed down and was silent. Then in a more quiet voice, Dark whispered.

'You're more hopeless then I am.'

"Can I just get some sleep?"

'Fine. It's not like it'll kill me to sit around here all day.' His voice was dry and dripping with sarcasm.

"Well what do you suggest we do, hm?"

'I don't know! You're the perfect hero who knows everything.'

Link looked up at his hands that were chained to the wall. His right arm was spilling blood all over his body and onto the floor. He groaned with hopelessness.

----------

'Hey.' The voice whispered. Link grunted, his eyes shut. 'Hey!' It said again and Link's eyes fluttered open. He looked around to an empty room. 'It's me.' Link sighed as he remembered his shadow was inside him.

"Thought I was going crazy for a second." Link said dryly.

'yeah yeah, look. I have an idea.' Dark didn't wait for a reaction from Link to continue. 'I know I can't come out of you. But what if..'

Silence

'What if I took over your body?'

"What?!"

'I can't get out of it, but I am stronger then you right now so maybe if I take control…'

"No way." Said Link flatly

'Oh come on!' argued Dark 'We TRIED your way, so now it'd time to try mine.'

"Not with MY body you're not!"

'So we just sit here, until we die? I die tonight, and your execution is tomorrow.'

Link sighed and Dark could tell he was thinking it over.

"I guess I have no choice."

'yes!' Dark grinned

-------------

The transition was not an easy process for Link. Both warriors had to concentrate. Then Dark latched on to Link mentally and began to force his sprit onto Link. The hero groaned as his body flared up, he clenched his fists and tightened his muscles. Then his instincts took in and wanted to fight the shadow that was taking over his body.

'I can't do this if you're fighting me.' Grunted Dark

Link tried with great effort to relax and let the shadow enter in. Link closed his eyes and for a second there was peace. Then Link jumped by the sudden wave of pain. His body tightened again and soon he began to spasm. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tried to cling desperately to anything within reach. Just then Link's body went numb. It hung there lifeless for a few lingering seconds. Then, with a large breath, Link opened his eyes again. He could hear and feel his body, but every action was not his own. Dark had taken complete control of his body, their rolls had switched.

"You ok?" said Dark. It was Dark voice but Link's body.

'yeah, I'm ok. But we are NEVER doing that again.' Dark smiled at Link's comment. At least he was a little less jerkish then before.

"Okay so, to get out of here should be easy…if I can learn that fire trick of yours. Maybe I can melt the chains." Dark felt Link nod in the back of his mind. It was an odd but familiar feeling having another person inside him. "so how do I do it?" He asked, opening up his palms and waving his wrists around like he was casting a spell.

'well for one thing, stop moving.' Link ordered and Dark stood still as Link gave him the instructions. Dark closed his eyes, trying to summon the goddesses powers from Link to his own. It wasn't easy, but with a great deal of concentration Dark was able to spark his hand on fire. It was just enough to burn the chains from his wrists. from there he heated the chains on his ankles, melting them just enough to get out of them. Dark smiled and paused as he felt (or heard) Link give him praise for the self control he had over the flame. Dark said smiled silently, guessing Link didn't really want Dark to know, and he had only let it slip.

-------------------------

Dark moved carefully from section to section of the castle, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Though a widow in the hall Dark could see the sun setting. A jolt of fear flashed through him and he began to move quicker, the fear of the full moon leading him on. The silent of the night was creepy and the castle creaked and moaned with every step.

Just as Dark suspected, Barg was asleep already. He was sprawled across the bed, snoring loudly. Dark frowned when he saw the yellow force field glowing around him. And he was holding tightly to his little yellow stone.

'_How are we gonna do this?' _Thought Dark. He could feel Link's frustration as well as his own.

'I don't have a clue.' sighed his other self. Dark had not thought out a plan past getting loose. Dark sighed again.

'_Maybe we should find the girls first.' _Suggested Dark. He could hear the procrastination in his voice. But Link seemed to agree

'That sound like a good idea. Let's go.'

Dark carefully shut the door behind him and briskly ran back down the hall. Dark guesses they would be in the other cell room, that was on the same level of the sewer. The trip took a while (The castle was huge) And Dark found himself breathing hard when they got there. He tried put his hand on the door to catch his breath but when he did it opened up and Dark fell forward, nearly falling to the ground.

"Zelda? Malon?" He called through the room. His voice echoed a few times, then only a dripping sound of water could be heard. Dark made his way down the hall, looking at each cell to make sure the girls weren't in there, and had just passed out or something.

Suddenly Dark felt a chill go down his spine. He spun around, sure that another person was in the room. A figure stood tall at the end of the room, near the entrance. The figure took a step into the light. And Dark cursed.

"Barg." He spat. The man lau_g_hed and forced a scared Malon and Zelda in front of him.

"Lookin fer these?" He smirked. Both girls had their hands bound at their wrists. They were messy and bruised. Malon looked hopelessly at Dark and Zelda looked at Barg with hate in he eyes.

"Did ja think tha I was really asleep, Link?" Dark didn't say anything for a moment then realized that he was talking to him.

"Let them go Barg." The pirate took a step back at "Link's" change of voice. He chuckled

"What happen, boy? Did ja have a growth spurt already?" Dark frowned at the pirate's ridiculous joke then smiled.

"We'll see who laughing." Then he reached for his sword.

'Idiot.' sighed Link when Dark failed to grab a sword. Barg laughed again, hard and loud.

"Forget some'in, boy?" He grabbed his sword and held it up to Zelda. "There taint nothing you can do, boy. I got yer girl." He dug his face into her hair smelling it while smiling at Dark/Link. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to this beauty, now would ya?" Dark could feel a rage that was not his own fill his mind. Dark frowned, unable to do anything.

'Dark!' Cried Link 'Do something!' For a moment Dark felt completely helpless and vulnerable for the first time.

'_I can't._' Stuttered Dark to Link

'You have to. It's what hero's do.'

Dark began to back away in fear. Suddenly he felt like a little child. Oh how he longed to be held in a mother's arms. The weight of his intense feeling was to much for him and he crumpled to the ground, His arms rapped around his head. Barg frowned then shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought ye was stronger then that. Pathetic." He walked over to the whimpering Dark, girls in tow. He locked the girls in a cell then came close to Dark, his face so close Dark could feel his breath. The boy stopped his whimpering and there was a silence. Then Dark looked up at Barg through his arms and grinned cockily.

"Gotcha." He said before a wave of flame shot from Dark. The fire caught Barg by surprise and it blasted him across the room. Dark stood up, a wild grin on his face. He looked over at Zelda who had Nayru's love up as a shield for her and Malon.

"Cool trick, no?"

Zelda frowned disapprovingly at the shadow (Who she still thought was Link) and Dark just smiled sheepishly back.

Dark walked over to a passed out Barg and grabbed the stone from his hand and the keys to the cell. He strutted back to the cell, and twirled the keys before opening the door. He walked in, past Zelda and over to Malon and wrapped her in a passionate kiss, ignoring the screams coming from Link and Zelda. He released a stunned Malon and turned around only to be struck by a powerful hand. He rubbed it, still smiling.

"How DARE you!." She roared. And Dark waved a hand dismissively.

"It's me, princess. Dark." Zelda stared for a moment then her eyes got big, recognizing Dark's voice.

"It IS you." She said, her temper cooling off.

"Sorry Malon. I kind of got in the mood of things." He said, turning back to Malon who nodded dumbly.

Suddenly Dark jerked in pain and he fell to his knees, covering his ears.

"What is it Link, I mean Dark." Zelda asked. Both girls began to panic as Dark writhed in pain. Suddenly a shadow started to emerge from Link's body And in seconds Dark was on the floor in his own body. Link, who was back in his normal body, fell to the floor next to Dark. Both boys breathed deeply and Link smiled at Dark

"Sorry, can't let you have all the fun." Link breathed. Dark smiled back at his other self then up at Malon who hovered above him.

"Can we go home?" She smiled wearily and Dark chuckled.

Zelda and Malon helped the boys to their feet. Dark went ahead of them and hovered over Barg, who seemed to be still passed out.

"Pirate scum." Spat Dark. Barg's clothe were torn and burned and he lay there motionless.

"What do we do with him?" Asked Zelda.

"Well I guess we should get him outta here first." suggested Link. Dark nodded and lifted the pirate over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

----

Barg was a heavy man, but with Dark's nearly shadow strength he could lift him up pretty easily.

The pirates were weak and helpless without the leadership of Barg, and were easily taken care of.

"Should we kill him?" Asked Dark, who had taken him outside. The large man's body lay almost motionless on the grass except for the slight movement of his chest rising and falling. Link looked at the man, his brow knitted together in a frown. While link was thinking, Dark looked away and up at the night moon. He had so little time left. Midnight was only a few short minutes away. He had tried ever thing to stay alive. But it was not enough.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, taking him from his thoughts. Link looked at him and motioned with a tilt of his head to Malon. Dark smiled. Maybe him and Link had finally reached an understanding.

Dark pulled away to Malon while Link took Zelda off somewhere private.

"Such an awful man." She said to Dark, looking down at him. Dark gently grabbed her chin and made her look up into his thick red eyes. She flushed and smiled sheepishly. Dark could feel her tremble slightly.

"Malon. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. I want to make up for that. To rebuild my life. And I want to do that with…with you." Dark searched Malon's gentle gaze but could not tell what she was thinking. "I love you Malon and I hope you -" Dark's hand dropped from Malon's chin and he groaned through gritted teeth while his eyes began to cloud over. Malon put a hand over her mouth and gasped in shock. Dark fell to the ground in front of her, grunting in pain. Barg had awakened and pierced the shadow in the heart with a hidden dagger. Neither Malon or Dark had noticed his presence.

Malon screamed for Link, who ran to her. With a swift twirl of his sword, Link cut Barg's neck sending his head rolling.

The farm girl bent down and held Dark in her arm's. Swiftly she pulled the dagger from his back. Dark let in a sharp painful breath.

"Dark." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"I was so close, too." He remarked with his unfailing sense of humor.

"Please don't leave me Dark! I need you. You keep me alive." Tears poured down her cheeks as she desperately clung to him. Black mist seeped out of Dark at a quickened rate. He coughed, flinching in pain with each. Malon looked helplessly up at Link. Pleading for him to help. Link did not meet her desperate glance and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Malon. There are some things even hero's cannot fix." Malon's sobs grew louder

"Dark, no. I, I love you."

---

Force, this chapter sux. It doesn't flow (throws a tantrum) and jeez, Dark's been though more torture then this and now all of a sudden he's dieing. Yeash there's something wrong with that. I bet the author is just getting lazy….all that star wars……..hey HEY don't get mad I just gave you the longest chapter EVER so don you be throwing no tomatoes at me.

and YES I said this will be a HAPPY ending so don't worry.


	16. Chap16: You Shall Love

-1Dear reviewers and lovely readers:

I very much apologize for the really, **really REALLY **long wait. I was planning to have it up BEFORE Christmas, but 2 weeks before Christmas my best friend said her family was moving, So I was so depressed I really didn't care and I spent all that week spending as much time as I could with her, so I didn't have anytime that week anyway. Then after she left was the week before Christmas, but you people know what the week before Christmas is like, (not to mention I was still really depressed, because I had to spend it without her) then for Christmas I got Twilight Princess. I didn't think it was so addicting….. Who knew I could be so wrong? Hehe, on a good note it gave me back my inspiration.

Ok so now that I got my apologies out of the way I wanna say

**THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 60 REVIEWS!! **

that's the most I have **ever** gotten on **anything** of mine and I love all my reviews I read them over and over again all the time.

**Ok about the contest**:

I decided not to pick, so I just drew out of a hat and **miss Pleading eyes **won with the line "And who's gonna make me?" so look for it at the end! So **pleading eyes, **I will contact you soon and we can work somin out, K?

Also to **Indigo Rose**: I like the idea of a picture from the end so I'm gonna do that anyway, I'll send you a link to it if you give me your e-mail (you can give it in a review or e-mail me at roxylady89 yahoo .com

last thing: I have never ever written a story so long before, and I usually don't make it to the end so this probably will suck. I personally hate it, but hey if it makes you happy, I'm happy.

Ok I don't think I missed anything, tell me if I did. Now can we get on with the story already?

The Story of a Shadow

Last Chapter (XVI)

You Shall Love

_Dark collapsed down on the sunny grass, a smile filling his face as he relaxed under the shade of an old willow tree. A slight breeze brushed random hairs around him. Everything was so peaceful. Then suddenly the ground began to shake. Alarmed, Dark stood up and immediately unsheathed his sword. The ground began to shake harder and without warring a crack opened up in the ground and swallowed Dark, his screams echoing all the way down _

Dark looked around, his eyes on full alert. He relaxed a little after realizing he was once again in the white abyss, floating in midair. His vision was blurry and at first he did not notice the blue ball of light floating towards him. The light glowed and then flashed. Dark covered his eyes from the light and when he looked back the goddess, Nayru stood in front of him. She smiled warmly at him and Dark couldn't help but smile back. A moment later the two other goddess appeared on each side of Nayru. The others did not look at Dark with such kindness like Nayru, but they kept their faces neutral.

"Well done, shadow." Spoke Nayru, her voice was still the same enchanting tone Dark was used to. "you have finally found true love, selfless love."

"So I can be a Hylian?" Dark asked. He could feel himself holding his breath and when Nayru said nothing and only frowned, his heart sank. "What is it?" He said almost panicky. This time Din spoke.

"Shadow, although you did find love…we were not planning on this."

Dark cocked an eyebrow "So you were planning on me failing all along?" Dark watched the reactions of the three beautiful goddess. Nayru bit her lip, Din crossed her arms and Farore gazed at Dark intently.

"I must explain something." Said Farore "This world has a balance to it, a good and a bad. No more, no less. Everything has an opposite." She stopped, as if thinking the next words very carefully. "You…you are the balance for the Hero of time, if you were to turn away from that, Link would cease to exist."

'_I could handle that' _

"I cannot be done!" stormed Din, reading Dark's thoughts. "You are the shadow, and he is not! You will do things as it has always been done! There are no exceptions."

Dark frowned angrily. It wasn't fair! He had worked too hard, come so close. There was no way he was just going to give up, not after all that he had been though.

"You are hypocrites then." Barked Dark. He raised his hands in frustration. The goddess seemed taken aback by his defile ness. "You say things must go on without interruption , without interference. Yet you come to me and heal me and intervene with my life." Dark had barely gotten the words out when Din stormed above him, twice as large as she previously was, her cold red stare frightened Dark but he held her gaze. Just when it seemed like she was about to pound him into a thin pile of nothingness, she turned to Nayru.

"Yes Nayru. Please explain to this, thing, why we CAN'T interfere."

Nayru looked at her sister, then to Dark. He could see a sadness in her that seemed unreal for a goddess.

"You were not supposed to make it through alive. You were supposed to die in that pool of water. I interfered without the approval by my sisters."

"It was one mistake, one not meant to happen. And now we are correcting that mistake." Said Din

"So you awakened Barg." Dark stated more then asked. He already knew that answer.

"Yes." confessed Farore "And we intensified the knife injury."

Dark now had his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. Din stared at him again with piercing eyes but said nothing Dark turned back to the distressed Nayru.

"Why?" was the only words he could get out though his clenched teeth. Nayru bit her lip and looked gently into Dark's crimson eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but Din quickly jumped in.

"Because she has grown found of you. We have been watching your progress. And she could not help but get attached to you."

"And how can you blame me?" interrupted Nayru. "He has worked so hard for this. Despite the obvious outcome he still fought and did not give up! There is something about him, he need not go to the shadow land! " She turned to Farore "Sister these are your creatures, surly you have some amity with them. You agree with me, don't you?" At first Farore said nothing and only looked at her sister then she calmly began.

"Sister. You are not thinking clearly. We cannot favor these creatures one over another…"

"And yet you favor the Hero of time!"

"That is different. We all chose him to-"

"It was his mothers wish! And you took pity on her! And now I am taking pity on this one who has his whole life to live!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Din "You may think you are wise dear sisters. But have niether of you thought of the fact that Dark has died before the last day? Even if he is to be Hylian, he would die as soon as we put him back, so it does not matter." when Dark heard that, he stepted forward again

"That's not fair! You yourself said you intensified the wound. If you had not tampered I would not be dead." Dark felt the heat of Din's angry glare, put was somewhat happy that he just outwitted a goddess.

"That may be." Din said in a less harsh voice. "But you would have died in the pool. And Link still needs an opposite. And without you there is none."

"But you did not uphold your end of the bargain. I was still a shadow at that time. That was your mistake, and I should not be punished for that. As for Link, I was separated before. Why not separate me again? "

Dark closed his eyes and waited patiently for an answer. His heart beat wildly.

"He is right." Dark knew the voice to be Nayru's "If what was said was true, about there being a mortal made good in him, then we could take the evil from him and use that." Dark still did not open his eyes and thought that he probably looked like a little child waiting for permission from his mother.

"But what will become of him?" asked Din

"Just because he WAS a remain of the Hero, doen't mean anything. He will live his life like a normal Hyrulian." Dark peeked one eye open. Was this it? Were they to say "yes"? he held his breath again. Din let out a heavy sigh

"Then it is settled. Shadow you will be a Hyrulian"

Dark began to thank her, but all of a sudden felt dizzy and nauseous. He swaved then fell back into nothingness.

------------------

At first Dark didn't know ehere he was, then by the sound of the cuccos he guessed he was in Malon's room at the ranch. Slowly, Dark proped himself up and leaned against the bed frame. He felt…different. At first the room was slightly spinning and Dark had to hold his head to make it stop. when he let go he looked at his hands. They looked more real then Dark had ever seen them. He tuched his face and smiled at the silkyness of his cheaks.

Dark said a silent thank you to the goddesses before trying to creep out of bed. He felt very weak and had to use the bed to stand himself up.

It was a bit colder outside of the covers and Dark noticed the only thing he was wearing was his clingy white pants. He didn't want to wist time looking for is outfit and grabbed a blanket from the bed and rapped it around his waist. in the kitchen down the stairs Dark saw Malon tending a frying pan with eggs on it. She turned around as Dark hobbled down the stairs.

"Dark!" she exclaimed and came over to his side to brace him. She walked him over to the table and went to get a plate as he settled down. She set the eggs before him and he looked up at her gentle, worried smile. "Please eat something, you look so pale." She sat down across from him and they ate together. At first they didn't say anything then Dark broke the silence after his first egg was gone.

"What happed to me?" He asked as he took another forkful of egg. Malon played with her food and Dark wondered if she had even heard him. Then she looked up and carefully set her fork to the side.

"You were..you were dead, bleading that black mist, I was so worried I thought it was for real, so much of that blood," She began to choke and Dark reached across the table and took her hands in his. He gently stroked her untill she was ready to contiue. "You were shaking, like you were cold, I didn't know what was going on. It was like that for so long, I tried to warm you but you just kept shivering, we even moved you into the sun." Dark kept rubbing her hand to encourage her. He wanted her to just say what happened but at the same time was glad that she was concerned for him.

"Then suddenly, you began to blead…blead real blood I mean. It was really dark red and was coming out so fast." She looked at her hands like she was seeing them covered in blood. "Then it just, it just stopped. You just stopped bleading like the wound had healed. It haddent of course." She said looking at Dark's chest, it was bandaged across the middle and there was a slight red stain on it. "Then you changed again." She said, tears now flowing gently from her eyes. "you got so heavy but so much warmer, too. You didn't shiver anymore and your skin changed. Even now, though you're pale, you look so much more healthier." She smiled faintly "Oh Dark, I'm so glad you're safe. I just want to start everything over, with you."

Suddenlt there was a rap at the door. Malon look at Dark for the longest time before getting up to answer the door. Link stood at the end, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"uh, I just, I know flowers aren't, really, what… uh."

"Come in Link" Malon opened the door for him and Link entered. He seemed surprised when he saw Dark and for a moment seemed to try to hide the flowers. Then he looked at them then held them out.

"Uh, I know, or Zelda said, to give flowers to the wounded and I didn't know what else to…" Dark took the flowers and handed them to Malon who put them in a vase.

"How did you know that those are my favorite kind? You sly dog." Link shot Dark a playful warning glance and shook his head.

"You gonna be okay? I mean with your injury and all."

Dark reached over a grabbed a surprised Malon and wrapped his arm around her. "I'll be just fine." Link smiled but Dark could tell there was something on his mind.

"Malon can you let us be alone for awhile?" Malon nodded and heaed out the door. when the door shut Link waisted no time.

"What happed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Dark, look at you! You look so completely different. And with the blood, something must have happened."

Dark looked down at his fried eggs and poked them with his fork. "The goddesses," He began "The goddesses turned me into a Hrulian. Remember the deal I made with them? Well I guess I passed"

Link sat down across from Dark. "So that's it?" He asked

"I guess"

"so now I guess your not really my shadow anymore." Dark shook his head "So now what?"

"I guess I live my life and you live yours."

"What about Talon?"

"What about him?"

"Well you can't possibly expect him to just hand over his daughter after what you did before."

"I wonder where he is now.."

Suddenly the door to the outside burst open and an angry Talon stood with a pitch fork grasped tightly with both hands.

"I told you never to come back, you fiend!"

"Daddy! No!" Malon ran up from behind Talon and grabbed his arm. Link stood up and stood between Dark and Talon

"Link! Why are you defending this miserable tirant? I thought you were the protecter of the peace!"

"I am." He said holding his hands up to get Talon to calm down "But he is an injured person, he is no harm to you."

"It ain't me I'm worried about." Talon said as he lowered the pitch fork to Dark's middle.

"Daddy," Malon pleaded again "No! you can't. daddy I love him"

There was a loud clang as the pitch fork dropped to the floor. Talon turned to look at his daughter. "Malon…"

"Daddy you must understand. He is different now."

"You brain washed my daughter you demon!" he screamed and lept passed Link and on to Dark and sent him crashing to the ground. Dark let out a howl of pain as his back bashed against the ground. Before Talon could do anything else Link grabbed the angry farmer and held him back.

"How dare you take advantage of my innocent daughter!" Then he looked up at Link "And how can you let this, this THING live?"

Malon rushed over to Dark to help in up. There were tears in her eyes and when she looked at Dark injurys she scowled at her father. "If you wont let me love him, daddy, then I will run away with him."

Talon stopped struggling when she said this and Link carefully let go of the ragging father, ready to recapture him if he stated again. There was a long silence before anyone said anything. Malon kept to Dark with her arm around his waist.

"Malon," Talon finally said. "You have never disobeyed me before."

"You have never given me reason to, Father. But now I believe you wrong." She sat up and walked over to her father. "When others have hurt the farm you are always quick to forgive, why should Dark be any different?"

"Because it was not the farm he tried to hurt, Malon. Can't you see I'm only trying to protect you?"

"I know, father. But you cannot always be there to protect me. I cannot be locked in a cage forever, I need to make my own mistakes and choices."

"I don't want to lose you like I lost your mother."

"You wont. Dark will protect me" Malon grapped her father's hands

"But how can you be so sure he's changed?" He said, casting a wary glance at Dark

"Because I have seen change, and this is what it looks like."

Talon smiled faintly "You're talkin bout my change aren't you?" Malon nodded.

"Please don't let him make the same mistake I did for your mother."

"I wont."

------------------

-- **A month later **--

"Finally, every one is gone. Now we can have some peace and quiet ." Malon looked over the deep blue of Lake Hylia. She sat next to Dark in her mothers silky wedding gown with her face resting on his shoulder. Her eyes sparkled the reflection of the sunset. Dark sat with his arm around her waist, he wore a black tunic that was more fancy looking then his others and his hair was cut short and combed nicely.

"Yeah, here we are."  
"Well what now?" She said looking up into his deep crimson eyes.

"I guess the honey moon." He said raising his eyebrows

"Oh stop." She smiled as she lightly slapped his cheek with her free hand.

" Yeah? And who's gonna make me?" He smiled deviously

"I guess.. I'll just, conform to you will then, oh master." She sat up to meet his eyes and he grabbed her face and brought it closer

"That's, what I, thought." He said wispily as their lips tuched into a gentle kiss. It was the feeling Dark had waited so long for, the feeling of something he thought he could never feel, that defined him as his own person.

The feeling of love.

The End

-----------

So now that's it's over what do you think? You can drop me a line with ideas, comments, suggestions ect at roxylady89 yahoo .com is in my profile as well

now that it's over I have all these Ideas for a sequel. But that might be (if I even ever) a LONG time from now. Or not……

**Also I want to do a page like a credits of something with a page to each reviews home page/ fan fiction page. But auther notes are not allowed as a chapter alone. But If ya'll would not report me…then I also want to put links to other Dark link stories I have read, so what do you say? **

Thanks for reading everyone

_-little-chibi-girl_


	17. Chap 16x Only a Shadow

-1Ok because the emo people are so demanding and because I wanted to, I created an alternate ending! (haha, I kid on the emo stuff) At first it wont seem very different but it will be towards the end, trust me. I think this one actually makes more sense, and gives you a glimpse into Dark's _mysterious _past. Ooohhhhhh.

Anyway I hope you like it and I hope it was angsty enough you can yell at me if it isn't

The Story of a Shadow

Last Chapter (XVI)

Only a Shadow

_Dark collapsed down on the sunny grass, a smile filling his face as he relaxed under the shade of an old willow tree. A slight breeze brushed random hairs around him. Everything was so peaceful. Then suddenly the ground began to shake. Alarmed, Dark stood up and immediately unsheathed his sword. The ground began to shake harder and without warring a crack opened up in the ground and swallowed Dark, his screams echoing all the way down _

Dark looked around, his eyes on full alert. He relaxed a little after realizing he was once again in the white abyss, floating in midair. His vision was blurry and at first he did not notice the blue ball of light floating towards him. The light glowed and then flashed. Dark covered his eyes from the light and when he looked back the goddess, Nayru stood in front of him. She smiled warmly at him and Dark couldn't help but smile back. A moment later the two other goddess appeared on each side of Nayru. The others did not look at Dark with such kindness like Nayru, but they kept their faces neutral.

"Well done, shadow." Spoke Nayru, her voice was still the same enchanting tone Dark was used to. "you have finally found true love, selfless love."

"So I can be a Hylian?" Dark asked. He could feel himself holding his breath and when Nayru said nothing and only frowned, his heart sank. "What is it?" He said almost panicky. This time Din spoke.

"Shadow, although you did find love…your request to be a Hylian is not possible."

Dark's panicky look turned to shock. "What?! Why?!" Dark was furious as he waited for an answer. .

"This world has a balance to it," explained Farore, who was gazing at Dark with piercing green eyes. He looked around to the other goddesses. Nayru was biting her lip and Din just stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "There is a good and a bad. No more, no less. Everything has an opposite." She stopped, as if thinking the next words very carefully. "You…you are the balance for the Hero of time, if you were to turn away from that, Link would cease to exist."

'_I could handle that' _

"It cannot be done!" stormed Din, reading Dark's thoughts. "You are the shadow, and he is not! You will do things as it has always been done! There are no exceptions."

Dark frowned angrily. It wasn't fair! He had worked too hard, come so close. There was no way he was just going to give up, not after all that he had been though.

"You are hypocrites then." Barked Dark. He raised his hands in frustration. The goddess seemed taken aback by his defile ness. "You say things must go on without interruption , without interference. Yet you come to me and heal me and intervene with my life." Dark had barely gotten the words out when Din stormed above him, twice as large as she previously was, her cold red stare frightened Dark but he held her gaze. Just when it seemed like she was about to pound him into a thin pile of nothingness, she turned to Nayru.

"Yes Nayru. Please explain to this, thing, why we CAN'T interfere."

Nayru looked at her sister, then to Dark. He could see a sadness in her that seemed unreal for a goddess.

"When I saw you thrown into the pool I could not bare it. I had to save you. I did this without the approval of my sisters."

"See? It was not our fault. " Said Din "Our sister has grow found of you, shadow. She took pity on you. Something we are not allowed."

"But we should be!" squeaked Nayru. "They are our creatures. We need to help them "

"This shadow is not ours. We do not control the shadow's or the shadow realm." said Din calmly

"That is not true! You know as well as I do that this shadow has been turned to good long before we interfered. He has my _love_ in him. I can feel it."

"If that is true then we cannot favor him over the others. You know that is against the rules" Spoke Farore.

"And yet you favor the Hero of time!"

"That is different. We all chose him to-"

"It was his mothers wish! And you took pity on her! And now I am taking pity on this one who has his whole life to live!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Din "You may think you are wise dear sisters. But have niether of you thought of the fact that Dark has died before the last day? Even if he is to be Hylian, he would die as soon as we put him back, so it does not matter." when Dark heard that, he stepted forward again

"That's not fair! I was still a shadow then, immortal. I would not have died, and then you could change me into a real Hylian."

"Be careful of who's side you pick, shadow. Nayru said you are not a shadow-"

"Not a WHOLE shadow, sister."

"But!.." Din's irritated face grew darker and Dark could feel an anger burning in the air. But was it hers, or his? "But, non of this matters because we still need a balance for Link."

"But if you make me into a Hylian, I will no longer be a shadow and you can use that."

"It's not that simple." Din said "He is the Hero of Time. The evil inside you is not enough to keep the balance."

"Is that from the _love _you were talking about."

Nayru looked at her sisters and they nodded. "Yes." She said "Someone has put my blessing in you, and it dissolved the evil, most of it, and that's why you saved Malon so long ago."

"But who?"

"We are not here to discuss that." Said Din impatiently "You still have other more important matters to think about, like you life."

"But you just said I don't have enough shadow in me. So I don't have what you want anyway." Dark crossed his arms in triumph. He was sure he had won.

"He is right…" commented Nayru, and Farore nodded her head in defeat.

Dark watched Din closely, he could tell she was having a hard time excepting this. He didn't understand why. Maybe the balance was her responsibility, He didn't really know. But finally he could tell she stopped her mental struggle and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Very well, it is our problem and not yours. You may be a Hylian."

Dark felt like jumping up and down. He was on top of the world! He glowed with satisfaction and went to thank Din, but he suddenly felt dizzy and the room began to spin. He let himself fall back into unconsciousness.

----------------

Dark woke to a weeping Malon above him. Immediately he felt the burning sensation in his stomach return. He was sweaty and nauseous and felt weak.

"Dark?" Came Malon's soothing voice.

"where am I?" He asked weakly. Why did he feel so weak?

"You're still in the castle, Dark. Oh please hold on, Link has gone for help

_Link?_ Why did that name make his heart burn with rage? Hadn't he gotten over that? Or was it a new fire?

"What's happening to me?" there was a silence before the response and Dark began to panic at first.

"Dark, you were stabbed, Your dieing." Those last words left Malon in tears. Dark tried to look at her, tried to touch her, but he was so weak and his eyes were so clouded. He felt something awful rush inside of him. He was going to die. Never had the thought acured to him of what death was accually like. He felt so many things. How could the goddesses not heal him? Did they trick him? They said he could be a Hylian only to be left off at the last place he had been. It wasn't fair. He could feel rage burn in him and this time he knew it well

Link.

If it wasn't for that stupid man, he would not have had to go though this. But then, if it wasn't for Link he would not have lived at all. Oh why was everything so confusing? He breathed in, a slow painful breath. If he died would he become a shadow again? He would haunt Link to the very end and his desendents too, if that were to be true.

"Malon, I love you." His words were faint and Malon could barely hear them

"Oh Dark please no. Just hold on."

"I can't Malon." He said, excepting his fate. "This is how it's ment to be."

"Oh Dark." She tried to hold him tighter then before

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I'll always love you."

"Good. So will I." He layed his head back in peace, the thought of knowing he could love and be loved lulling him to sleep. And for once even, though he was so close to death, he felt alive.

------------------

-- **A month later **--

"Well we're alone, Dark. I swear this is the only place I can find peace and quiet." Malon looked over the deep blue of Lake Hylia. She wore a simple black dress borrowed from princess Zelda. One little flower was peeking out of her hands as she stood over the grave of her beloved Dark. The grave was close to the tree that Dark had always liked, and the place where Malon had always dreamed of being married. She set the flower in a crack of the tomb stone so it would not be blown away by the wind that blew her hair around.

"I'm allergic to this kind of flower, you know." She said out loud "But they remind me of you. So I thought you might like them. But I could only handle one. You don't mind, do you?" Malon took in a heavy sigh. "Oh Dark." She said looking out at the lake, the wind whipping her hair and dress to one side. "If only you would come back to me, I can't stand to be so alone." Tears filled her eyes. "I only want to be with you, Dark. Because you gave me so much light."

A chill ran down her back and she turned around, sensing the presence of someone. But when she did she saw nothing.

It was only a shadow.

The End

-----------

So so so, I guess that leaves no room for a sequel, huh? Oh well. I know this version is shorter but ah what can you do? Anyway I guess that's it. I'll be seeing you.

-Little-chibi-girl


End file.
